Apprendre a manager ensemble
by sassieolicity
Summary: Voici ma nouvelle fic Olicity, j'ai eu une idée un peu étrange, je ne sais pas si ce genre de fic existe pour notre couple préféré, mais je voulais que mon thème soit, Oliver et Felicity en tant que co-PDG de Queen Consolidated, une histoire au thème assez ironique, à base de tension et d'humour et d'amour.
1. Queen Consolidated

Voici ma nouvelle fic Olicity, j'ai eu une idée un peu étrange, je ne sais pas si ce genre de fic existe pour notre couple préféré, mais je voulais que mon thème soit, Oliver et Felicity en tant que co-PDG de Queen Consolidated, une histoire au thème assez ironique, à base de tension et d'humour et d'amour.

 **Chapitre 1: Queen Consolidated**

Jeune femme de 26 ans, diplômé du MIT et major de sa promotion. Intelligente, belle, ancien poste chez Queen Consolidated : Responsable du service informatique. Cette femme – Felicity Smoak a dévoué une grande partie de sa vie à son travail, célibataire et sans attache à Starling City, elle est la première arrivée et la dernière à partir. Pourquoi est-elle nommée PDG ? Quelles sont ses qualifications ? Walter Steel ancien PDG de QC, a décidé de placer à la tête de la société Felicity Smoak pour son acharnement au travail mais pas que, elle a participé pendant plusieurs mois auprès de Walter au management de cette entreprise. Il ne voyait personne d'autre capable de réaliser un aussi bon travail et être son remplaçant. Mais voilà c'était sans compter sur la moitié de la compagnie qui appartenait à son ex-femme Moira Queen. C'est ensemble qu'ils ont décidé de faire les choses différemment, Oliver Queen, n'avait pas les compétences pour diriger cette société mais elle lui appartenait, avec l'aide de Felicity Smoak, c'est certain QC ne court aucun risque.

Felicity se trouvait déjà dans le bureau de Walter, ils voyaient ensemble les chiffres de leur nouvelle technologie qui révolutionne depuis quelques mois le monde de l'armement. Walter fit remarquer à Felicity qu'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix en la nommant en la tête de la société et qu'il était très heureux qu'elle ait accepté. Ce compliment alla droit au cœur de Felicity qui se sentit presque gêné, c'est alors qu'Oliver Queen frappa à la porte et entra instantanément dans le bureau sans attendre une réponde de la part de son beau-père. C'était la première fois que Felicity voyait cet homme, elle savait à qui elle avait à faire. Elle voulue laisser un instant Walter afin qu'ils puissent discuter en privé mais il l'arrêta lui disant qu'elle devait participer à la conversation. Oliver et Felicity échangèrent leur premier regard et Felicity s'avança la main en avant pour se présenter « Felicity Smoak » dit-elle d'une voix claire et sûr d'elle. Il accepta de lui serrer la main. Quelle poignée de main ferme pour une petite femme comme elle pensa-t-il. « Oliver Queen » répondit-il. Walter invita les deux jeunes gens à s'assoir et présenta son idée de mettre la direction de QC à eux deux.

Un silence s'installa et Walter se leva afin de prendre congé et les laisser dès maintenant à la direction de la société. Felicity se leva d'un bond et suivit Walter dans la pièce voisine, également une salle de réunion.

Felicity : « Walter est-ce que je peux vous parler ? »

Walter : « bien-sûr Felicity »

Felicity : « votre beau-fils ? Sérieusement ? Il n'a rien d'un manager et malgré tout le respect que je vous dois je ne veux pas qu'il utilise la société comme un piège à fille. »

Walter : « je suis d'accord et c'est à vous d'éviter ça »

Il partit la laissant seul et surement en colère, elle se retourna vers les vitres du bureau pour voir qu'il s'était déjà mis à l'aise sur le siège du PDG. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration en comptant jusqu'à dix avant d'expirer et d'aller en direction du bureau.

Felicity : « qu'est ce que vous faite ? »

Oliver pieds sur le bureau, presque allongé sur la chaise, à l'aise dans son poste de PDG, presque un peu trop aux yeux de Felicity.

Elle poussa ses pieds des dossiers qu'elle avait passé la matinée à préparer ce qui l'obligea à se redresser sur la chaise.

Felicity : « laissez moi mettre les choses au clair. Vous êtes ici parce que votre nom le vous permet, je ne vais pas vous laisser ruiner cette société, et c'est mon bureau alors levez vos jolies fesses. Heu je veux dire vos fesses tout court pas jolie elles ne sont pas jolies enfin oui elles le sont. Je dis pas que je les ai regardé parce que bon je ne vous ai vu que cinq minutes pas plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de juger. »

Oliver : « vous parlez toujours autant ? »

Felicity : « levez-vous s'il vous plaît »

Il s'exécuta et alla se placer en face d'elle, quand elle prit place et commença à régler le siège à sa taille. Elle se demandait pourquoi il restait là en face d'elle à la fixer.

Felicity : « vous n'avez rien à faire ? »

Oliver : « si mais c'est aussi mon bureau si j'ai bien compris »

Felicity : « je ne crois pas non. Allez vous trouver un placard de toute façon je ne m'attends pas trop à vous voir ici. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez une référence dans ce domaine. »

Oliver : « vous êtes dur »

Felicity : « oui ! Je ne suis pas votre mère je ne vais pas vous tenir la main pour que vous fassiez votre job. Mais mettez cette compagnie en danger et je vous tuerais »

Oliver se leva et se pencha vers Felicity « non vous n'avez rien de ma mère Mlle Smoak. »

Il était sur le point de partir quand il fit demi-tour pour ajouter « je suis le seul que cette conversation à exciter ? »

Felicity leva les yeux de son dossier pour le regarder ébahit et vexé « je vais réellement vous tuer vous le savez ça ?! ». « Ok » répondit-il en partant avant qu'elle ne le poignarde avec son style rouge.

Le lendemain Felicity arriva au bureau qu'Oliver s'était trouvé au même étage qu'elle, derrière la salle de réunion, à gauche de l'ascenseur. Il n'était pas là. Elle jura avant de retourner à son bureau. Elle avait une grosse réunion ce matin avec le conseille pour parler des chiffres en hausse suite à la commercialisation de leur nouvelle technologie. Elle allait devoir faire sans Oliver. Elle n'était pas surprise de son comportement mais elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle pensait qu'il ferait l'effort de sa présence au moins le deuxième jour.

Elle s'installa à son bureau et attrapa le journal pour y voir en première page « Trois membres d'un gang retrouvés morts ». Encore l'intervention musclé de ce justicier. Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ces actions. Le justicier était dangereux mais au moins quelqu'un dans cette ville faisait quelque chose.

A l'heure de la réunion, elle salua les membres pour leur présence, tout en vérifiant sa montre et la place vide prêt de la sienne. Elle se leva et prit la parole pour exposé un diaporama qui montre les courbes de ventes sur les cinq dernières années.

Felicity : « Nous ne faisons pas aussi bien que 2013 si nous comparons les deux mois de septembre mais cette année là nous avions sortit une révolution en informatique sur l'anti virus le plus complet. »

Un membre fit remarquer avec humour qu'elle était responsable du développement de cet anti virus et que le succès lui revenait. Un autre ajouta que si elle fait le même travail en étant présidente de la société alors QC sera rapidement la compagnie la plus côté en bourse.

Elle sourit à la remarque et continua sa présentation. Quand discrètement, Oliver passa la porte pour se glisser sur le siège libre, bien entendu sa présence soudaine ne passa pas inaperçue. Il s'excusa et demanda à Felicity de continuer. Elle ravala sa colère pour placer un jolie sourire sur son visage, une baguette à la main pour la présentation, elle commença à marcher dans la pièce présentant l'un des projets de l'année qui doit sortir dans les prochains mois. Arrivé au niveau d'Oliver, elle le frappa avec sa baguette glissant rapidement sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive « dégagez de ma place ». Puis elle continua à parler alors qu'Oliver gêné calla un sourire forcé sur son visage en se faisant glisser à la place à côté.

Il savait qu'elle allait surement tenir sa promesse de la tuer dès que la réunion serait terminée. Il souhaitait presque qu'il y ait des tonnes de questions afin de retarder la sentence ou alors qu'on la retienne à la fin pour qu'il ait le temps de s'enfuir.


	2. Mauvaise impression ?

**Chapitre 2 : Mauvaise impression ?**

La réunion se termina une heure plus tard, bien trop tôt pour Oliver. Il voulait profiter du mouvement de foule du conseil pour s'enfuir mais c'était sans compter sur Felicity qui le força à rester prêt d'elle. Ils serrèrent la main des membres avant qu'elle ne le force à aller dans son bureau pour une petite discussion.

Oliver : « je sais vous êtes en colère pour mon retard mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire »

Felicity : « vous croyez que je n'en ai quelque chose à faire ? Vous êtes conscient que ses personnes sont celles qui nous permettent d'être toujours à la tête de la société ? Vous pointez en retard ne fait que prouver aux autres que vous n'êtes pas capable de gérer la situation »

Un homme apparut sur le pas de la porte et fit remarquer sa présence en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Felicity : « je peux vous aider ? »

Oliver : « c'est mon garde du corps et chauffeur. John Diggle »

Felicity : « ravie de faire votre connaissance » dit-elle rapidement avant de perdre son sourire de courtoisie pour se retourner vers Oliver qui prit presque peur lorsqu'elle le fusilla du regard « les deux PDG de QC sont invités ce soir à un évènement organisé par le gouvernement des Etats-Unis pour nous remercier de notre nouvelle technologie, je vous conseille d'être à l'heure »

Elle alla se rassoir. Et il se leva passant devant Diggle qui lui lança un « je ne pensais pas te voir un jour aussi effrayé »

Felicity ne prit pas le temps de rentrer chez elle, le nombre de dossier à traiter s'empiler, personne n'osait en apporter à Oliver. Personne ne pouvait les blâmer pour ça. Elle se prépara dans son bureau, Oliver arriva et frappa avant d'entrer sans attendre la réponse. Elle était magnifique et il le remarqua, elle portait une robe rouge à paillette qui découvrait la totalité de son dos jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, il n'avait pas encore vu le devant mais elle y avait une fente sur la côté droit et son décolleté était parfait pour cette occasion, elle avait fait un chignon et portait quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur le visage et elle avait remplacé ses lunettes par des lentilles.

Oliver : « wouaw »

Felicity : « vous m'avez fait peur »

Oliver : « j'ai frappé »

Felicity : « je n'ai pas entendu. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Oliver : « non je me suis dit que pour notre première apparition, il serait judicieux d'arriver ensemble. »

Felicity : « vous vous donnez trop de peine »

Oliver : « c'est ironique ? » Elle bascula la tête sur le côté avant de lui faire de nouveau dos « c'était une question rhétorique laissez tomber. Ecoutez, je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin et pour ça je vous ai acheté un petit cadeau qui ira parfaitement avec cette robe. »

Elle se retourna pour découvrir un collier qui devait couter une fortune et il avait raison il irait très bien avec sa robe. Elle refusa le geste et il insista en précisant qu'il s'agit seulement d'un prêt c'est un bijou de famille. Elle se laissa faire finalement lorsqu'Oliver insista en passant le collier devant elle. Il ferma lentement la boucle du collier remarquant le parfum merveilleux qui se dégager d'elle.

Ils arrivèrent à la limousine où elle vit M. Diggle pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ils se firent un signe de tête lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle entre. Lorsqu'Oliver arriva à son niveau Dig lui glissa « maintenant je sais pourquoi tu voulais la récupérer ». Felicity entendit les mots du chauffeur et leva les yeux au ciel. Oliver s'installa à côté d'elle.

Felicity : « comment vous saviez que j'étais toujours au bureau ? »

Oliver : « votre assistant »

Felicity : « d'ailleurs vous devriez passer des entretiens pour la votre »

Oliver : « Pourquoi êtes-vous resté ici pour vous préparer ? »

Felicity : « les dossiers s'empilent Oliver, quelqu'un doit les traiter » dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, il fit de même et ils se regardèrent intensément pendant un long moment. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette alchimie, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'ils avaient une discussion posée.

Ils arrivèrent à la soirée qui avait lieu dans un endroit sublime, des militaires étaient présents et un discoure sera surement demandé en improvisé aux deux PDG, Felicity était préparée à l'éventualité ce qui rassura Oliver lorsqu'elle lui montra rapidement dans sa pochette le papier manuscrit.

Beaucoup de personnes connaissaient déjà Oliver, et il se chargeait à chaque fois de faire les présentations. Un journaliste demanda à Oliver et Felicity une photo avec les organisateurs de la soirée, ils s'installèrent au milieu, ils avaient tout les deux un sourire figé sur le visage mais clairement ce genre de soirée ce n'était pas pour eux. Elle glissa à Oliver pendant la photo « vous qui avez l'habitude ça se termine à quelle heure ce genre de fête ? » il ria exprès pour que les autres personnes pensent qu'elle vient de lui raconter une blague et il répondit « d'habitude j'esquive ce genre d'évènement ».

Felicity alla s'installer au bar alors qu'Oliver avait une pleine discussion avec un ami de son père. Il alla la rejoindre et il vola son verre pour le boire entièrement elle grimaça par son audace avant de demander au barman deux verres de la même chose.

Oliver : « je vais vous en vouloir toute ma vie pour m'avoir trainé ici »

Felicity : « nous représentons une société importante »

Oliver : « vous savez vous êtes différente de notre première rencontre »

Felicity : « de quoi vous parlez on s'est rencontré hier. »

Oliver : « c'est vrai mais la fille qui faisait gaffe sur gaffe en parlant de mes fesses semble avoir disparue »

Elle prit une gorgée de son verre.

Oliver : « ou pas » ajouta-t-il quand il la vit gêné. « Vous dansez ? »

Felicity : « avec vous ? Non merci »

Oliver : « nous représentons une société importante vous vous souvenez donc il est important de montrer qu'on s'apprécie. »

Felicity : « je ne vous apprécie pas »

Il la regarda et lui proposa sa main, elle finit par accepter à contre cœur. Ils commencèrent à danser une valse plutôt lente. Ils restèrent silencieux et profitaient du seul moment de la soirée qui paraissait agréable.

C'est pendant ce moment, que deux coups de feu retentirent à l'étage. Un hurlement suivit, Oliver se dégagea d'elle. Dig arriva et Oliver l'ordonna de la sortir d'ici.

Felicity : « non où allez-vous ? »

Oliver : « je reviens tout de suite. » Il se tourna vers Dig « mets là en sécurité ».

Il courut vers l'étage.

Felicity était surprise et inquiète, Diggle lui lança « venez ». Il lui prit le bras et la sortit d'ici suivant le mouvement de foule, Felicity chercher Oliver du regard sans succès.

Felicity : « vous n'allez rien faire ? » dit-elle à Dig.

John : « ça va aller Mlle Smoak »

Felicity : « vous vous fichez de moi ? C'est vous le garde du corps. Pourquoi est-il monté ? »

John connaissait la réponse à cette question mais il ne répondit pas laissant Felicity dans l'incompréhension totale.

Oliver ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, Felicity courut vers lui sans le prendre dans ses bras bien qu'elle le voulait, elle lui demanda s'il allait bien avant de le frapper très fort sur le torse et le traiter d'idiot. Diggle comprit par le regard d'Oliver qu'il n'avait pas réussi à les avoir.

Lance arriva et constata les lieux, bien-sûr en voyant Oliver il avança vers lui.

Lance : « des coups de feu et toi ici pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? »

Oliver : « Bonsoir détective, nous sommes venus au nom de QC »

Lance : « ouais ouais je sais exactement pourquoi tu es là. Je me demande surtout pourquoi tu es encore là. »

Felicity : « c'est exactement la question que je me pose sur vous »

Oliver : « Felicity ? » dit-il doucement pour la retenir.

Felicity : « non ! Il y a eu des coups de feu et je ne veux même pas savoir si quelqu'un est blessé alors vous devriez être à l'intérieur plutôt qu'ici à vous demandez pourquoi nous sommes ici, surtout lorsque la réponse est évidente »

Lance n'en croyait pas ses yeux tout comme Oliver et Diggle, ce petit bout de femme sait donner des ordres, Lance n'ajouta rien et les laissèrent, Diggle leur fit signe qu'il fallait y aller.

Ils arrivèrent chez Queen Consolidated, Felicity alla retirer cette robe et récupérer ses affaires pour rentrer chez, elle portait de nouveau ses ballerines, un jean et un pull avec une veste en cuire beige. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et retrouver ses lunettes, elle éteignit les lumières de son bureau lorsqu'elle remarqua que celles d'Oliver étaient toujours allumées, elle arriva lentement au niveau du bureau, elle fut surprise de le trouver assis derrière sa chaise, la chemise entre ouverte et le nœud papillon ouvert sur son col, il semblait plongé dans un dossier. Elle frappa doucement à la porte en vitre, il leva la tête pour la découvrir en tenue de ville, ça lui allait encore mieux pensa-t-il.

Felicity : « qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici ? »

Oliver : « vous avez dit que la pile de dossier ne faisait qu'augmenter alors » il montra les dossiers du revers de la main.

Felicity sourit avant de lui dire que cela pouvait attendre demain, la soirée avez été assez éprouvante.

Oliver : « croyez le ou non mais j'ai déjà connu des soirées bien plus éprouvantes »

Elle leva les yeux ciel pensant qu'il faisait référence à une de ces expériences sexuelles.

Felicity : « c'était quand même dangereux de votre part »

Oliver : « finalement vous m'appréciez plus que vous ne le laissez paraitre »

Felicity plissa des yeux, il marquait un point.

Felicity : « bonne nuit Oliver. »

Oliver : « bonne nuit Felicity. »

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de partir en direction de l'ascenseur, il laissa son regard planté vers la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bip de l'ascenseur et les portes s'ouvrir, puis il se concentra de nouveau sur ses dossiers.


	3. Prise pour cible

**Chapitre 3 : Prise pour cible**

Oliver arriva au bureau accompagné de Diggle, il sortit de l'ascenseur et tourna à gauche en direction de son bureau. La nuit était tombée sur Starling City. Les lumières étaient éteints.

Oliver : « Il faut absolument que j'en sache plus sur l'attaque… »

Felicity : « où étiez-vous toute la journée »

Oliver : « Nom de dieu ! » hurla Oliver de peur. « D'où est-ce que vous sortez ? »

Felicity : « j'ai posé ma question la première »

Il tourna la tête et trouva Diggle effrayé qu'il en avait la main posé sur son arme. Tout deux ne s'attendait pas à sa présence ce soir.

Oliver : « j'avais des choses à faire. »

Felicity : « et nous avions une réunion que vous avez clairement manqué. »

Oliver fit un signe à Diggle qui les laissa seul.

Felicity : « c'est quoi ces informations que vous cherchez »

Oliver : « ce n'est rien d'important. Comment était la réunion ? »

Felicity : « vous ne savez même pas de quoi il s'agit n'est-ce pas ? »

Oliver : « si c'était à propos de… Non ok je ne sais pas »

« Grr » lâcha Felicity en le cognant sur le bras.

Felicity : « je m'efforce de garder cette compagnie, vous savez celle qui porte votre nom, au sommet si vous ne voulez pas en faire partie alors je vous en prie partez mais ne me faite pas perdre mon temps. »

Oliver : « vous voulez vraiment que je m'en aille. Ecoutez c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment dans ma vie. Je vous demande un peu de compréhension. »

Felicity : « bien ! Je dois aller rédiger le compte rendu de la réunion. Je vous invite à le lire lorsque ça sera fait. »

Oliver : « ça sera long à lire »

Felicity pencha la tête sur le côté.

Oliver : « je vais le lire »

Elle alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Encore une soirée où elle va finir à pas d'heure. Oliver alla rejoindre Diggle dans le sien, il attrapa ce dont il avait besoin et ils partirent en direction du Verdant pour étudier la liste des invités à la soirée. Un nom manquait dans la liste mais Oliver se souvenait parfaitement avoir serré la main d'un homme dirigeant une société concurrente de QC. Il n'avait pas supporté le triomphe et il se demanda s'il ne voulait pas avoir sa revanche. Il étudia les douilles trouvées sur les lieux aucun doute le fabriquant était bien sa société. Il se demanda pourquoi tirer sur la foule, heureusement, aucun blessé n'avait été déploré. Qui était la vraie cible. Il retraça les mouvements de John Sullivan et grâce à la puce de son téléphone, il vit qu'il se trouvait actuellement à proximité de Queen Consolidated. Il pensa à Felicity qui devait surement toujours s'y trouver. Il enfila sa tenue de justicier avant d'aller en direction de la tour familiale. Lorsqu'il arriva il monta à l'étage de Felicity, elle était toujours à son bureau, la lumière était allumée et il l'entendait chantonner. Il entra et elle eu la peur de sa vie.

Il brancha son micro permettant de trafiquer sa voix avant de lui dire « je ne vais pas vous faire du mal ».

Felicity : « qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

Oliver : « vous de sortir d'ici maintenant ! Quelqu'un veut vous tuer »

Felicity : « quoi ? »

Oliver remarqua un rayon rouge balayer la vitre, il appuya sur l'interrupteur afin de réduire son champ de vision. Il attrapa Felicity pour la plaquer au sol. Les coups commencèrent à fuser dans la pièce. Il ne fallait pas rester là. Il poussa Felicity vers la salle de réunion en lui demandant de rester baisser et d'aller le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Il la suivit la protégeant le plus possible et la conduisit sur le toit pour essayer d'apercevoir le tireur mais il n'était plus là.

Oliver : « vous n'êtes pas blessé ? » lui demanda-t-il la tête baissé pour pas qu'elle le reconnaisse.

Felicity : « physiquement ça va c'est psychologiquement que ça ne va pas. Je vais surement avoir besoin d'une thérapie. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque sous sa capuche.

Oliver : « si vous êtes consciente d'en avoir besoin alors ça va aller. »

Felicity : « vous m'avez sauvé la vie »

Oliver : « j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous maintenant. »

Felicity : « vous rigolez ? Je n'ose imaginer l'état de mon bureau actuellement si mon associé voit ça il va me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas appelé la police »

Oliver : « votre associé ? »

Felicity : « oui ne vous inquiétez pas il s'agit d'Oliver Queen, c'est un crétin mais il ne me ferait pas de mal »

Oliver : « alors appelez la police »

Felicity : « vous partez ? »

Oliver : « je ne serais jamais loin. Je vous protégerais, vous êtes courageuse je peux le voir alors sachez que je vous observe et que personne ne pourra s'approcher de vous. »

Oliver brandit son arc et tira une flèche qui lui permit de descendre de l'immeuble. Il laissa Felicity sur le toit, elle descendit dans son bureau et constata le désastre il lui fallut tout son courage pour entrer et attraper son téléphone. Elle ne savait pas si le tireur était toujours présent. Elle osa après quelques minutes à regarder par la fenêtre et elle constata la silhouette du justicier qui l'observait. Elle se sentit nettement plus en sécurité et appela la police.

Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité pour Felicity la police arriva, le détective Lance demanda à Felicity si elle allait bien et elle précisa qu'elle est en vie grâce au justicier. Lance lui demande comment il savait qu'elle était en danger. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais voilà il avait été là pour elle. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, il avait disparu mais elle n'avait étrangement pas peur. Oliver arriva, lui-même maintenant et demanda ce qu'il s'est passé. Felicity se détourna de la vitre pour aller à sa rencontre.

Oliver : « est-ce que ça va ? »

Felicity : « on m'a tiré dessus »

Oliver : « oui je sais. »

Felicity : « alors non ça ne va pas ! »

Oliver : « pourquoi vous me criez dessus ce n'est pas moi qui tenez l'arme enfin »

Lance les regardait se chamailler comme des enfants avant d'intervenir.

Lance : « où étais-tu ce soir ? »

Felicity : « il devait encore avoir des choses à faire ou se faire »

Oliver : « j'étais à mon club des centaines de personnes peuvent en témoigner. Et non je ne me suis fait personne et d'ailleurs pourquoi autant d'intérêt d'un coup ? »

Aye il marquait un point, il la mettait tellement en colère sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle repensa à son sauveur, elle voulait le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait. Puis elle pensa, ne dit-on pas qu'il ne faut jamais rencontrer ses héros ? Il préféra se dire qu'il était là quelque part à l'observer et veiller sur elle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée à quel point il pouvait être proche. Son sauveur se trouver à ses côtés.


	4. Soirée année 80

Chapitre 4 : Soirée année 80

Plus qu'inquiet pour la sécurité de sa partenaire de bureau, Oliver passait une grande partie de ses nuits à s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il la suivait lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle et vérifiait chaque nuit qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Il devait s'avouer qu'il était heureux de voir qu'elle se couchait toujours seule.

Il organisa une soirée un peu décalée dans son club, une soirée année 80, il invita Felicity qui accepta de passer. Oliver portait un costume gris et une chemise blanche, aucune cravate, il observait l'entrée du Verdant à la recherche de Felicity qui arriva une heure après l'ouverture de du club. Elle était si différente, une robe noire simple et des cheveux lâchés. Elle était si simple et pourtant si rayonnante. Il alla à sa rencontre, elle sursauta lorsqu'il l'arrêta d'un « Alors vous êtes venu ? ». Elle se retourna et ajouta « je ne voulais pas que vous m'en vouliez lundi matin ».

Oliver : « un verre ? »

Felicity : « avec plaisir »

Oliver l'accompagna jusqu'à sa table personnelle, lui demandant en passant ce qu'elle buvait. Elle s'installa en donnant sa réponse « un martini blanc ». Oliver glissa la réponse à serveur du club avant de s'installer sur la banquette à ses côtés.

Felicity s'amusa de l'ambiance de la soirée lorsque « I wanna dance with somebody » se lança. Les gens avaient vraiment l'air de s'amuser. Et Oliver ajouta « je n'ai jamais vu autant de trentenaire au Verdant ». Le verre de Felicity arriva. Le serveur avait aussi pensé à ramener un nouveau verre à Oliver. Ils trinquèrent à rien. Felicity était assez tendu, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle remarqua la présence de Diggle à l'entrée du club qui ne bougeait pas et se contentait de vérifier la salle. Oliver a surement remarqué son attitude et décida d'alléger l'ambiance.

Oliver : « nous ne sommes pas vraiment parti sur un bon pied nous deux »

Felicity : « non c'est certain. Mais bizarrement hors du bureau on se supporte »

Oliver : « vous ne faite pas confiance au bureau n'est-ce pas ? »

Felicity : « je m'inquiète pour QC »

Oliver : « dansez avec moi »

Il lui proposa de danser lorsque Time after time se fit entendre. Elle allait refuser mais finalement elle accepta, elle était là pour s'amuser. Ils se mirent au milieu de la piste. Felicity passa ses mains autour du cou d'Oliver et lui posa habilement les siennes sur ses hanches. Ils commencèrent à danser un air timide sur le visage.

Oliver : « vous vous inquiétez pour QC mais je dois vous avouer que je m'inquiète pour vous »

Felicity qui détournait le regard, choisit de le poser dans ses yeux comme si elle attendait qu'il continu.

Oliver : « ce qu'il vous est arrivé la semaine dernière »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et s'installa dans ses bras. Leur deux corps se touchaient et ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte.

Felicity : « je vais bien. Alors profitons de cette deuxième danse ensemble »

Oliver l'interrogea du regard avant de comprendre qu'elle faisait allusion à la première danse qui avait été gâchée par la fusillade. Il la rapprocha encore plus, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. La fin de la chanson arriva trop vite et « you are not alone » prit sa place. Felicity allait se reculer mais Oliver l'en empêcha et la cala encore plus dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et posa son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait divinement bon. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les bras d'Oliver.

Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'une simple soirée. Il ne pouvait plus se séparer d'elle.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle se rappela de la sensation jumelle qu'elle avait eue lorsque le justicier la poussa au sol pour la protéger des balles. Son parfum identique, ses bras autour d'elle. Elle agrippa son col et Oliver la sentit se tendre dans ses bras. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien et elle répondit qu'elle voulait retourner s'assoir. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Et Oliver se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Ils retournèrent à table et Dig arriva derrière Oliver et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il avait des informations sur John Sullivan l'homme qu'il suspecte de vouloir abattre Felicity. « Pas maintenant » répondit-il. Felicity avait fait l'effort de venir il n'allait pas la laisser tomber. Elle avait déjà une mauvaise impression de lui, il n'allait pas en rajouter.

Diggle lança un regard à Felicity qui lui répondit par un sourire, il se décala mais ne s'éloigna pas d'Oliver.

Ils profitèrent du reste de la soirée, Oliver tenait vraiment bien l'alcool pensa Felicity. Il décida de la ramener. Oliver avait prévenu Diggle qu'il était inutile de les accompagner et qu'ils se retrouvaient à la maison.

Elle avait trop bu. Oliver la fit entrer dans son appartement. Elle retira ses talons, elle perdit l'équilibre heureusement qu'Oliver était là pour la soutenir. Il lui retira sa veste. « Vous êtes un homme mystérieux M. Queen » dit-elle. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et il la suivit pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas dans les pommes. En entrant, elle commença à retirer sa robe et la laissa tomber au sol. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtement devant Oliver qui devant la vision de son dos où il pouvait voir la son soutien-gorge noir et voir ses fesses découvertes par le string qu'elle portait choisit de se retourner la laissant s'habiller seule. Elle se dirigea vers son lit où elle se glissa sans même enfiler de pyjama.

Felicity : « c'est gentil de m'avoir ramené » dit-elle.

Il se retourna et la trouva allongé bien qu'elle n'avait couvert que son ventre, il pouvait encore la voir en soutien-gorge.

Il s'approcha et se plaça à ses côtés sur le lit. Il retira une mèche sur son front.

Felicity : « n'abusait pas de moi pendant que je dors » dit-elle sur le point de s'endormir.

Oliver ria à sa remarque.

Oliver : « je vais vous laisser vous reposer »

Il ne savait pas si elle était toujours consciente. Il se leva prêt à partir et il l'entendit murmurer « merci Arrow ».

Il fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas ce où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir. Pourquoi l'appeler Arrow ? Personne ne l'avait encore surnommé comme cela. Il aimait bien ce nom, cela allait bien avec son personnage de justicier. Mais avait-elle fait le rapprochement entre lui et le justicier ? Où est-elle seulement trop dans les vagues pour être consciente de ses mots ? Il ne se posa pas plus de question et laissa Felicity seule volant au passage le double de ses clés pour fermer la porte derrière lui.


	5. Cohabitation

**Chapitre 5 : cohabitation**

Les affaires reprennent difficilement pour Felicity qui a passé un long week-end a essayé de reprendre ses esprits. Un verre de trop ne lui va pas du tout. Elle en voulait même à Oliver de l'avoir fait boire mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissant de ne rien avoir tenté avec elle cette nuit là. Peut-être ne veut-il rien faire avec elle ? Peut-être n'est-il pas attiré par elle ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se posait autant de question, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ils étaient équipés de bureaux rien de plus. Elle arriva à son bureau et constata la présence des ouvriers qui commençaient aujourd'hui les travaux suite à son agression. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils devaient arriver ce matin. Elle profitait d'ailleurs de ces travaux pour refaire la décoration du bureau à son goût.

Elle décida d'aller s'installer au bureau d'Oliver qui le connaissant n'arriverait que pour le déjeuner. D'ici là elle prendrait le temps de préparer sa réunion du mardi matin.

Felicity profita de seulement une heure de tranquillité, Oliver arriva costume bleu marine et chemise grise sans cravate. Il fut surpris de voir Felicity à son bureau, elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, lui qui resta quelques secondes derrière la baie vitrée à la contempler. Il entra et le son de la porte fit réagir Felicity qui comme prise en flagrant délit sursauta de la chaise et se leva d'un bond. Oliver la jugea de haut en bas et le souvenir d'elle en sous-vêtement lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il reprenne conscience et qu'il constata à quel point elle était jolie dans sa robe prune.

Felicity : « désolé je pensais pouvoir occuper votre bureau jusqu'au déjeuner »

Oliver : « vous pouvez » dit-il en posant son manteau et en contournant le bureau pour prendre place. « Ils en ont pour la semaine vous pouvez rester ici c'est assez grand pour nous deux »

Felicity : « vraiment ? Je ne veux pas vous embêter »

Oliver : « vous avez raison vous allez m'embêter, vous me prenez déjà assez la tête comme ça alors que nous ne partageons pas le même bureau »

Felicity : « vous savez quoi ! C'est finalement une bonne idée. Je vais rester ici au moins je pourrais m'assurer que vous faite votre part de travail »

Oliver : « cool j'ai droit à une babysitter sexy je dois avouer que c'est l'un de mes fantasmes »

Il vient de dire « sexy » Felicity n'en revenait pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre mal ou bien.

Felicity : « Je vais m'installer en face de vous. Ça vous convient ? »

Oliver : « faite comme chez vous. Mais sachez que mes jambes prennent de la place »

Oliver avait envie de lui demander si elle se sentait bien suite à la soirée de samedi mais il pouvait voir qu'elle portait sur son visage son expression de PDG. Impossible pour lui de lui poser des questions d'ordre personnelles quand il l'entendait s'acharner sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait taper.

Oliver : « vous travaillez sur quoi ? »

Felicity : « hum sur les chiffres de QC en bourse » dit-elle en continuant à faire son diaporama de présentation, elle leva la tête vers lui et continua « nous avons une réunion demain matin sur le sujet à 10h30. »

Oliver avait complètement oublié cette réunion. Il feint de savoir et lui proposa de le relire dès qu'elle aurait terminé sur quoi elle acquiesça et son concentra de nouveau sur son ordinateur.

Felicity : « et vous qu'est ce que vous faite ? »

Oliver : « je termine le point sur la réorganisation de l'équipe technique à l'entrepôt nord »

Felicity : « ça se passe comme vous voulez »

Oliver : « pas vraiment j'essaie de trouver une solution pour que QC gagne sur tous les points ce qui veut dire aucun licenciement mais pour le moment je ne trouve pas de solution il y a beaucoup trop d'employés pour la charge de travail »

Felicity : « notre cellule Est elle est en manque de personnel. Vous avez pensé à simplement déplacer des ouvriers ? »

Oliver : « vous êtes un génie »

Felicity : « oui il parait »

La journée passa tranquillement Oliver n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Diggle depuis leur conversation de la veille où il l'informait des nouvelles données en leur possession. John Sullivan voulait racheter Queen Consolidated, le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé – bien qu'il soit absurde – était de se débarrasser de l'atout de cette société Felicity Smoak. Oliver devait se l'avouer il se sentait vexé de ne pas être vu comme un atout. Il avait demandé à Diggle de trouver un moyen des informations permettant de traquer Sullivan. Il allait devoir intervenir rapidement afin d'assurer la protection de Felicity.

Il arriva au Verdant et retrouva Diggle penché sur l'ordinateur.

Oliver : « quelque chose ? »

Diggle : « il sera ce soir à l'hôtel pearce pour une réception »

Oliver : « il ne sortira pas de là »

Oliver attrapa son arc afin de se préparer pour sa soirée.

Une chose qu'ignorait Oliver c'était que Felicity avait été invité à cette même réception. Elle se préparer à partir, elle portait une robe bustier bleue. Elle arriva à l'hôtel pearce et elle fut accueillit par John Sullivan qui lui tendit une coupe de champagne qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Ils discutèrent longuement de QC et de son partenariat avec Oliver Queen. Il prit le temps également de lui demander comment elle avait vécu ces coups de feu dans son bureau. Elle se contenta de remercier le ciel que le justicier soit arrivé à temps pour la secourir. Elle s'en alla quelques instants aux toilettes et il en profita pour verser dans son champagne une drogue. En revenant elle prit une gorgée du champagne après qu'ils aient trinqué à l'avenir de QC.

L'effet du narcotique fit rapidement effet, il monta Felicity dans une chambre, elle se sentait trop fatigué pour riposter. Oliver arriva en position, il en voulait pas faire de bavure et interrompre la soirée, il attendait qu'il sorte de l'hôtel. Il vérifia les lieux pour repérer les sorties. Diggle l'interrompit dans l'oreillette pour le prévenir que Sullivan avait utilisé sa carte de crédit pour réserver une chambre dans l'hôtel.

Oliver : « quelle chambre Diggle ? »

Diggle : « il faut que tu me laisses le temps de trouver ça mec »

Oliver : « on n'a pas le temps j'interviens »

Oliver attrapa un employé de l'hôtel depuis une porte de service et le menace afin qu'il lui donne le numéro de la chambre de John Sullivan.

Il monta vers la chambre 312 et ne frappa pas à la porte il entra en enfonçant la porte d'un coup de pied, il entra arc en avant. Il trouva Felicity sur le lit endormit, la chambre était vide. Où était-il ? Il baissa son arc et monta sur le lit à la rencontre de Felicity, il contrôla son pouls, elle était seulement endormit. Il demanda à Diggle de faire venir une ambulance à l'hôtel. Il tourna la tête vers la table de chevet et trouva un mot pour lui qui disait seulement « il va falloir être plus intelligent. » Il resta auprès de Felicity jusqu'à ce que la sirène se fasse entendre et il la laissa.


	6. Seul

**Chapitre 6 : Seul**

Oliver se trouvait auprès de Felicity en salle de réveil, il regardait le visage innocent de cette jeune femme voulant désespérément comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait lui faire du mal – l'argent était le seul motif. Il se leva de sa chaise et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il observa par la fenêtre et pouvait voir les journalistes devant l'hôpital. La nouvelle PDG de QC drogué et retrouvé inconsciente dans une chambre d'hôtel ça fait rapidement le buzz. Bien entendu l'idée d'un suspect dans cette affaire effleurait certain journaliste d'autre préféré croire qu'elle le stress du travail avait plongé Felicity dans la drogue. Les flashes info passaient et ne se ressemblaient pas, toujours une nouvelle excuse, toujours quelque chose de plus croustillant à raconter.

Le cliquetis de la porte qui s'ouvre ramena Oliver sur terre, il se retourna et se retrouva face à une femme qui se dirigea directement vers Felicity.

Oliver : « bonjour » annonça doucement Oliver.

Donna : « bonjour désolé Donna Smoak » dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Oliver alla directement à sa rencontre pour faire sa connaissance.

Oliver : « Oliver … »

Donna : « Queen » le coupa-t-elle.

Oliver : « Elle a été droguée. La police cherche le suspect »

Donna : « ils savent de qui il s'agit ? »

Oliver : « ils ont un nom. Ecoutez comme vous êtes là, je devrais surement retourner à l'entreprise. On m'attend après ce qu'il s'est passé »

Il se retourna vers Felicity et ressentit l'envie immense de rester à ses côtés.

Donna : « je reste avec elle ne vous inquiétez pas allez-y »

Oliver : « voici mon numéro personnel appelez-moi dès qu'elle revient à elle »

Donna attrapa la carte et Oliver sortit de la chambre en lançant un dernier regard sur le visage endormi de Felicity.

Il arriva chez Queen Consolidated, il alla dans son bureau où il trouva Walter et sa mère en pleine discussion.

Walter lui demanda comment allait Felicity, il répondit « toujours inconsciente ».

Avec moins de politesse sa mère demanda pourquoi il est allé à l'hôpital. Les chiffres de la société en bourse étaient en chute libre. En effet, les mensonges des médias avaient une incidence sur la compagnie. Oliver prit place dans son siège et consulta ses mails en voyant le nombre en attente il laissa tomber et souffla, puis il vérifia les chiffres sa mère ne mentait pas.

Moira : « toi travail n'est pas de tenir la main de cette jeune femme mais de t'assurer de la survie de cette entreprise. Je te rappelle que notre famille c'est cette société pas elle. »

Oliver : « est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? On a essayé de la tuer cette nuit, je n'allais pas venir ici et faire comme si de rien était. »

Walter : « Moira peux-tu nous laisser quelques minutes ? »

Moira sortit et Walter se retourna vers Oliver quand elle s'en alla.

Walter : « ta mère tient beaucoup à cette société c'est pour ça qu'elle réagit de cette manière »

Oliver : « Felicity ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive »

Walter : « non je suis d'accord mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies de garder cette entreprise sur pied Oliver. »

Oliver : « c'est ce que je fais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit seule c'est tout. Donc quand sa mère est arrivée je suis venu ici. »

Un bip sur le téléphone d'Oliver lui annonça que le conseil d'administration se réunissait en salle de réunion. Il souffla et se leva pour aller les rencontrer. Walter l'arrêta en lui précisant qu'il n'était pas du tout présentable. En effet, il n'avait pas dormit, il n'était pas coiffé, ni rasé, ni lavé. Il lui conseilla d'aller se préparer pour la conférence de presse qu'ils allaient devoir tenir mais pour le moment il allait prendre la relève avec Moira auprès du conseil. Oliver acquiesça et alla en direction du Verdant pour voir Diggle avant de passer chez lui pour se laver.

Diggle : « comment va Felicity ? »

Oliver : « au dernière nouvelle stable mais toujours inconsciente. Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? »

Diggle : « rien il a disparu. »

Oliver essayait de retenir la pression et informa Diggle qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Il monta dans sa voiture en direction du manoir. Il ne faisait que penser à Felicity. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Laurel essaya de l'appeler, il refusa son appel, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Il arriva au manoir et monta prendre une douche, il sortit de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille. Il enfila en silence et dans un geste habituelle son costume. Son regard était absent, certain que si on lui demandait dans quel ordre il avait enfilé ses vêtement ou comment les avaient-ils choisis il serait incapable de répondre. Il se regarda dans le miroir au dessus de la commode, il baissa la tête en pensant à cette situation, il ne savait pas où Sullivan se trouvait, il ne savait pas comment allait Felicity. Il ne voulait pas faire cette conférence de presse. Il laissa aller sa colère sur les objets inutiles de sa commode en les faisant valser dans la pièce. Le bruit fit venir Thea qui demanda à son frère si tout allait bien. Il se passa les mains sur le visage avant de lui répondre que ça allait s'arranger. Il passa devant elle en partant la laissant dans l'incompréhension totale. Elle n'avait pas dû voir les informations à cette heure de la journée. Il était vraiment tôt mais Felicity était inconsciente depuis neuf heures maintenant. Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas encore réveillée ?

Il reçut un message de Walter qui annonçait la conférence de presse dans 1h devant les locaux de QC. Il arriva 20 minutes plus tard. Sa mère semblait toujours aussi tendue par les chiffres de la société. Walter tendit un café à Oliver et lui demanda comment ça se passait devant.

Oliver : « Ils n'attendent que la conférence pour m'écraser je pense »

Walter : « c'est si mauvais que ça ? »

Oliver : « tu devrais juger par toi-même. Ho Walter je suis nul à ça c'est Felicity la plus douée de nous deux. Elle seule est capable de les gérer pas moi. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi je dirige la société avec elle. Regarde elle n'est pas là donc tu es obligé d'intervenir je ne suis pas fait pour diriger QC »

Walter : « je sais le choix que j'ai fait Oliver et je sais que tu en es capable. Contrairement à ta mère je pense que tu as très bien agit en allant auprès d'elle cette nuit. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait dit si tu ne l'avais pas fait hein ? Que tu ne penses qu'à ta société et que tu n'en as rien à faire de ta coéquipière. Ça aurait été pire. Je suis fière de toi et du travail que vous avez déjà tout les deux accomplis, je ne regrette pas mon choix et tu ne dois pas le regretter aussi »

Oliver : « je ne sais même pas ce que je vais leur raconter. »

Walter : « contente-toi de raconter la vérité, dit leur ce qu'on sait déjà. Ni plus ni moins »

Heure de la conférence de presse, Oliver s'avança vers le micro. Les flashes sur le visage. Il essaya de se concentrer. Il reconnu dans la foule le détective Lance.

Oliver : « bonjour à tous et merci de vous être déplacé. Moi et le conseil d'administration de Queen Consolidated et bien-sûr Felicity Smoak tenions à votre présence pour parler de l'agression dont a été victime la PDG de QC. Les médias relatent des informations non fondées et complètement fausses. Il est donc important de préciser qu'elle se rendait hier soir à une soirée à l'hôtel Pearce, il y a quelques minutes les médecins ont confirmé la présence d'un tranquillisant dans son organisme qui a causé son inconscience. Elle est actuellement toujours hospitalisée et la police de Starling City recherche le suspect et ils ont notre entière coopération sur cette affaire. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Journaliste : « connaissez-vous le nom du suspect ? »

Oliver : « c'est information ne peut être divulguée pour le moment sans l'accord de la police. Mais oui nous avons un nom. » Dit-il en lançant un regard à Lance qui lui fit un signe approbateur de la tête.

Journaliste : « Que faisait-elle dans une chambre d'hôtel ? »

Oliver : « comme je vous l'ai dit elle se rendait à une réception au même endroit. Nous pensons qu'elle a été droguée pendant la soirée et que son ravisseur l'a forcé à monter »

Journaliste : « comment a-t-elle été retrouvée ? »

Oliver : « un appel anonyme à la police et l'intervention probable du justicier »

Oliver reçu un message sur son téléphone, il venait de la mère de Felicity, elle était réveillée.

Oliver : « désolé ce sera tout merci. »

Il partit en direction de l'entrée du bâtiment et annonça à Walter qu'elle était réveillée. Son beau-père lui dit de partir à sa rencontre et qu'il s'occupait de la compagnie pour le moment.


	7. Le réconfort d'un baiser

**Chapitre 7 : le réconfort d'un baiser**

En arrivant à l'hôpital il resta figeait dans le couloir. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il avança calmement jusqu'à la chambre, il entra doucement, Felicity était appuyée contre son oreiller assise sur le lit. Sa mère se leva par réflexe, en observant Oliver elle décida de leur donner un peu d'intimité.

Felicity : « salut »

Oliver : « comment vous allez ? »

Felicity : « je me sens stupide mais sinon je vais plutôt bien »

Oliver : « nous allons l'attraper »

Felicity : « j'ai vu votre discours. Il était réussi »

Oliver : « merci. »

Un silence s'installa, Oliver ne savait pas quoi lui dire de plus, il s'avança vers elle et s'installa à ses côtés et n'ajouta aucun mot. C'était la première que Felicity le voyait aussi abattu, cette histoire l'avait réellement retourné pensa-t-elle.

Une semaine s'écoula, Felicity n'était pas restée à l'hôpital, sa mère l'avait ramené à la maison le lendemain. La tension était toujours présente, la sécurité prêt de chez elle et chez Queen Consolidated avait été augmentée. Une seule chose la surprenait vraiment c'était l'absence du justicier. Il lui avait promis d'être là pour elle lorsqu'elle en aurait besoin mais rien. Elle était à la fois en colère et triste. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas voir comment elle allait ? Etait-il occupé à traquer Sullivan comme la moitié des policiers de cette ville ? Etait-il plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne l'imaginait ? Elle se tourna vers la vitre de son bureau où quelques semaines plus tôt elle l'avait vu veiller sur elle, mais rien. Elle détourna le regard vers la porte d'entrée de son bureau où se tenait Oliver dans son costume gris appuyé contre la porte les mains dans les poches. Il l'observait amusé. Felicity pensa rapidement qu'il est loin le visage effrayé qu'il avait à l'hôpital.

Felicity : « quoi ? »

Olive r : « Bonjour Oliver comment ça va aujourd'hui ? » s'amusa-t-il en entrant dans la pièce et en s'installant au bureau de Felicity.

Felicity : « j'ai juste beaucoup de travaille je n'ai pas le temps d'en perdre avec vous »

Oliver : « vous n'aviez pas l'air de travailler pourtant quand je suis arrivé »

Felicity (elle leva la tête de son ordinateur) : « je réfléchissais. Quelque chose que je n'aurais pas eu à faire si vous vous étiez occupé de la paperasse. Je m'absente une semaine et c'est déjà le foutoire ici »

Oliver affichait un sourire mesquin sur le visage, il était heureux de voir qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux et qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Il devait se l'avouer aussi, il regrette un peu de la voir ici. Une semaine de repos ce n'est pas suffisant. Il savait qu'elle allait bien physiquement mais psychologiquement c'est une épreuve éprouvante et cela peut avoir de nombreuses conséquences sur la compagnie et sur sa personnalité.

Oliver : « je venais simplement vous dire que j'avais placé la réunion avec conseil d'administration pour demain matin à la première heure. Ils sont très inquiets par ce qu'il s'est passé et il me semble judicieux que vous soyez la personne qui les rassurera. »

Felicity : « oui j'ai vu l'invitation dans mon calendrier vous n'aviez pas à vous déplacer »

Oliver sentait une forme de mépris dans sa voix elle semblait contrariée mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant, au contraire, il était resté à ses côtés après l'incident. Elle était peut-être en colère contre lui pour ne pas avoir été présent à cette fameuse soirée ? Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Il n'était pas invité ce soir-là. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que la seule chose qui énervait Felicity était le silence radio du justicier à son égard. En effet, il n'était pas resté silencieux cette semaine, elle avait vu plusieurs fois aux informations qu'il avait arrêtées de nombreux criminels. Plus étrange, il se faisait maintenant appelé « Arrow ». Elle voyait bien le lien mais terminé plus de meurtre, il envoyait directement les personnes à la police. Elle ressentait une certaine fierté pour cette décision. Oliver décida de la laisser seule, il voyait que pour le moment il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui parler.

Il passa le reste de la journée à penser à Felicity, il ne s'avait pas pourquoi elle était aussi distante. Il voulait en savoir plus. Il pensa qu'en tant qu'Oliver Queen il n'arriverait pas à la faire parler. La nuit tombée, il enfila son costume d'Arrow pour aller discuter avec elle. Il arriva chez elle et entra par la porte arrière restée ouverte. Il grimaça à la penser qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé elle continuait à rester imprudente. Il enclencha son transformateur de voix lorsqu'il la vit assise dans son canapé les pieds sur la table basse à regarder un vieux film en noir et blanc.

Oliver : « Mlle Smoak »

Elle retourna et se leva d'un bond, elle croyait qu'elle allait faire une attaque. Il fit un pas sortant de l'obscurité. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il portait sa capuche et son masque sur les yeux.

Oliver : « comment vous sentez vous ? »

Felicity : « je commençais à croire que vous ne passeriez jamais »

Oliver (il fronça les sourcils) : « vous m'attendiez ? »

Felicity : « vous m'avez dit que je pouvais toujours compter sur votre présence pour me protéger »

Oliver : « c'était la vérité »

Elle fit un pas vers lui, il voulait reculer mais ne bougea pas.

Oliver : « vous ne m'avez pas répondu … Comment vous allez ? »

Felicity : « je vais bien. Vous allez l'attraper n'est-ce pas ? »

Oliver : « j'essaie de faire tout ce que je peux »

Felicity : « vous vous êtes trouvé un nouveau nom »

Oliver : « Le justicier ce n'était pas truc »

Felicity : « j'aime ce nouveau nom »

Elle n'avait pas conscience qu'elle était celle qui avait initié ce nom le soir où elle avait trop bu et qu'il l'avait ramené chez elle. Elle l'avait appelé « Arrow » avant de s'endormir, Oliver avait même pensé qu'elle avait découvert son identité secrète, heureusement cette soirée n'était pas restée encrée dans sa mémoire.

Elle s'avança encore vers lui en ajoutant « pourquoi ne pas être passé plus tôt ? »

Oliver : « j'étais occupé »

Il baissa la tête lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui de trop prêt. Il était effrayé par l'idée qu'elle pouvait le reconnaitre. Pire, il était effrayé par l'idée qu'il était incapable de bouger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Est-ce que cela provenait des événements qui venaient de se produire ? Ou est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait encore plus confiance en elle qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer ? Il la laissa s'avancer encore plus prêt. Elle était capable de sentir l'odeur de son parfum, celui qu'elle avait senti le jour où il l'avait secourut dans son bureau. Elle ne le touchait pas mais elle ressentait l'envie immense de poser ses mains sur lui. Elle savait qu'il serait effrayé et qu'il prendrait la fuite à la seconde, elle voulait seulement qu'il reste. Elle n'avait fait que penser à lui cette dernière semaine. Elle savait que cela était ridicule, elle craquait pour un fantôme, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui se cache sous un masque. Ce n'était seulement que le désire, non plutôt l'excitation qu'il lui avait fait connaître en lui sauvant la vie. Elle passait surement pour une groupie à ses yeux, une groupie incapable de l'oublier. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se déplacer pour elle lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital, ni de venir la voir chez elle en sortant. Elle avait simplement eu le sentiment qu'il était là. Comme il l'avait promit, qu'il veiller sur elle avec une certaine distance. Elle devrait être en colère qu'il ne l'ait pas sauvé ce soir-là mais elle avait su qu'un appel anonyme avait donné l'alerte et elle savait qu'il s'agissait de lui et qu'il avait été là auprès d'elle.

Il était fort conscient que la laisser s'approcher de lui allait rendre les choses plus difficiles. Il voulait la faire entrer dans sa vie. Mais pas de cette manière, elle voulait Arrow alors qu'il la voulait en tant qu'Oliver Queen. C'est une pensée qu'il garderait pour plus tard, il n'était pas capable de juger du bien ou du mal de la situation ici dans le noir de son appartement, dans la proximité qu'elle lui offrait pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait sa rencontre. Il se pencha vers elle et saisit ses lèvres pour un baiser dans le plus grand des secrets, il ferma les yeux priant qu'elle ne fasse pas le lien avec sa réelle identité. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas toucher son visage ne voulant pas risquer qu'il retire ses lèvres des siennes. Oliver se laissa emporter par l'envie et approfondie le baiser et entra sa langue dans bouche elle répondit avec désire et passa ses mains autour de son cou par-dessus sa capuche, elle pouvait sentir ses cheveux sans vraiment les toucher. C'était beaucoup trop frustrant pour elle mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de gémir entre ses lèvres. Comme une sirène d'alarme Oliver ouvrit les yeux et ralentit la ardeur de leur baiser et se contenta de poser son front sur le sien. Il passa un de ses doigts sur joue. Le froid du cuir vert bouteille la fit frissonner.

Oliver : « prenez soin de vous »

Il se sépara d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle il était entré il ajouta avant de partir « et verrouillez vos portes »

Il s'en alla la laissant dans l'incompréhension totale. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Comment pouvait-elle craquer pour lui ? Pourquoi avait-il pris l'initiative de l'embrasser ? Ressentait-il la même chose ? Avait-il pitié d'elle ? Tant de question mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle n'aurait jamais les réponses.


	8. Devenir différent

**Chapitre 8 : Devenir différent**

C'est avec beaucoup de courage qu'Oliver a pris la direction du bureau aujourd'hui. Comment allait-il pouvoir regarder Felicity dans les yeux ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée que l'homme masqué dans son salon qui l'embrassait et son crétin de collègue était la même personne. Oliver n'avait jamais imaginé que Felicity pouvait avoir ces sentiments pour le justicier ou même pour lui. Non pour lui il est clair qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Il avait essayé d'être son ami, l'avait invité à une soirée et était resté à ses côtés après son agression mais rien elle continuait à le traiter comme le co-PDG qu'il était.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage de la direction, les portes s'ouvrirent sur une Felicity qui entra sans faire attention dans l'ascenseur, ils se rentrèrent dedans et Oliver lui demanda si ça va. Elle avait toujours ce même air troublé qu'elle portait la nuit précédente. Elle s'excusa et le salua rapidement lui précisant qu'elle avait des photocopies à faire. Elle fuyait son regard, elle replaça ses lunettes sur son visage en entrant dans l'ascenseur à sa place. Des photocopies ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il tourna la tête vers son bureau et trouva l'assistant de Felicity à son bureau. Depuis quand fait-elle ses propres photocopies ? Il secoua la tête et entra dans la salle de réunion où allait se tenir la réunion extraordinaire signant le retour de Felicity au bureau. Le conseil avait besoin d'être rassuré pour la suite de la direction.

Oliver s'installa et sortit son ordinateur portable. La salle était encore vide, il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres où il pouvait presque encore sentir celles de Felicity. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Ce qui passa pour lui pour seulement quelques secondes étaient en fait des minutes.

Felicity entra dans la salle de réunion, « Ils arrivents » dit-elle sortant Oliver de son rêve.

Felicity : « pas beaucoup dormi ? »

Oliver : « hum, non pas vraiment »

Felicity : « bienvenue au club. Je vais chercher mon ordinateur »

Elle passa derrière lui, le laissant une fois de plus seul. Toujours pas un regard dans sa direction. Il voulait croire qu'elle se sentait coupable du baiser avec Arrow, qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Oliver Queen. Il était incapable de le savoir pour le moment. Elle s'installa rapidement à ses côtés et le son lointain de l'équipe de direction commença à se faire entendre.

Oliver : « prête ? » dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne qui s'acharner déjà sur le clavier.

Felicity observa sa main et resta tétanisé un instant avant de lever pour la première fois de la journée les yeux sur lui. Elle se contenta d'un sourire timide en guise de réponse. Il retira sa main et ils se levèrent pour accueillir les invités.

Le discours de Felicity plaça un silence froid dans la salle de réunion. Ils ne semblent pas avoir cru aux belles paroles de la blonde. Oliver s'interposa et se leva pour rejoindre Felicity.

Felicity : « qu'est ce que vous faite ? » chuchota-t-elle en sa direction.

Oliver : « j'ai des choses à ajouter »

Il l'invita à aller s'assoir. Elle pouvait sentir les regards difficiles se poser sur elle quand elle prit place sur son siège en bout de table.

Oliver : « Toute les personnes ici présente ont assisté la semaine dernière à ce moment difficile que notre présidente à endurer. Elle n'était malheureusement pas là pour se rendre compte de ce que nous avons accompli pour arranger les choses afin que les finances de la société ne restent pas en chute libre. Les mots que j'ai prononcés aux journalistes ce jour-là n'étaient pas seulement de belles paroles afin de calmer le jeu. Non ! Je voulais préciser à la ville que nous étions prêts à faire n'importe quoi afin de rendre justice. Et nous ne devons pas partir du principe que ceci est arrivé à la présidente de QC mais c'est une attaque que nous allons prendre pour rendre la ville meilleure. Pour être honnête j'aimerais regarder Felicity aujourd'hui et dire que ce qu'elle a vécu doit être extrêmement traumatisant et que nous compatissons mais c'est faux. Je ne suis pas capable de lui dire. J'ai moi-même vécu des moments difficiles pendant mes cinq années sur cette île. Mais je ne peux pas imaginer la peur qu'elle devait ressentir. Et pour tout vous dire je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés ce soir-là. J'aurais dû… »

Il s'arrêta de parler et croisa le regard de Felicity plus que de la surprise dans son regard elle était émue, elle ne savait pas que cette épreuve l'avait autant marqué.

Oliver : « j'aurais dû protéger Felicity, comme j'aurais dû protéger cette compagnie, protéger ma famille, protéger notre ville. Et c'est que nous allons faire. Pour commencer, nous allons trouver les fonds nécessaire permettant d'enrichir notre département de police. Nous allons aider les policiers qui chaque jour essaie de nous protéger. Ne partons pas du principe que QC est affaiblie car ce n'est pas le cas nous sommes plus fort encore. Et elle est ici, notre merveilleuse PDG après seulement une semaine de repos pour dire au monde que nous n'avons pas peur et nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour le montrer. »

Oliver et Felicity ne se quittèrent pas des yeux sur les applaudissements du conseil d'administration.

Oliver rejoignit Felicity dans son bureau après la réunion.

Oliver : « désolé d'être intervenu »

Felicity : « vous avez bien fait, mon discours était une catastrophe. »

Oliver : « sûrement la soirée difficile que vous avez passé »

Felicity se retourna vers lui surprise par ses paroles.

Oliver : « vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup dormi alors je présume que c'était une longue soirée »

Felicity : « pas longue compliqué pour dire vrai mais merci votre speech était parfait »

Oliver : « je vous en prie. »

Felicity : « est ce que ça veut dire que vous serez plus attentif aux besoins de la société ? Moins de retard et plus de dossier »

Oliver (dans un grand sourire) : « je crois que je vais être obligé. Bonne journée Felicity »

Felicity : « bonne journée Oliver »

Elle resta appuyée contre son bureau. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. La nuit dernière elle embrassait un homme dont elle ne connait rien pas même son visage. Aujourd'hui elle est incapable de tenir une réunion et pire encore elle reconnaissante à Oliver. Finalement, elle commençait à se demander si cette agression ne l'avait pas plus changé.

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Oliver invita ses amis, sa sœur et des collègues du bureau pour une soirée au Verdant, ils avaient eu une semaine difficile et il voulait faire souffler tous le monde dans une soirée des plus torrides, il organisa une soirée classé sous X ambiance rouge et cuire, avec danseuse dans des cages. Felicity qui n'avait pas vraiment compris le thème de la soirée arriva et se sentit rapidement rougir au moins elle est dans le thème. Diggle l'emmena au carré VIP où Oliver se trouvait avec une fille très jolie qui avait bien sûr l'air d'un mannequin dans sa robe cintrée bien trop courte mais qui faisait apparaitre ses un mètre cinquante de jambes. Elle s'observa par réflexe dans sa robe fluide rouge qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou. Oliver se leva et alla à sa rencontre quand il la remarqua.

Oliver : « venez vous assoir avec moi »

Felicity : « vous ne m'avez pas dit que j'allais assister à ce genre de soirée »

Oliver : « vous n'aimez pas le style ? »

Felicity : « si ça fait très … sexuel et qui n'aime pas le sexe ? »

Oliver : « je ne vais pas vous contredire »

Felicity : « ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis juste un peu trop timide. Ho mon dieu cette fille ne porta aucune culotte »

Oliver : « qui ça ? »

Felicity : « la fille qui se trouve dans la cage. Une phrase que je n'imaginais pas un dire un jour. Et vous laissez votre sœur venir ? »

Oliver : « elle aurait trouvé un moyen de venir de toute manière. Alors autant l'inviter et être certain d'avoir un œil sur elle »

Felicity : « très intelligent. La fille avec qui vous étiez doit vous attendre ? »

Oliver : « je suis mieux avec vous. Un verre ? »

Il se leva ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre pour aller lui chercher une coupe de champagne. Diggle alla parler à Oliver.

Diggle : « nous avons un problème »

Oliver : « maintenant ? »

Diggle : « oui je suis désolé mais c'est pas encore ce soir que tu vas conclure avec elle mon vieux »

Il donna à Felicity son verre et s'excusa avant de partir en direction du sous-sol pour enfiler son costume d'Arrow. Sullivan a été aperçu proche du Verdant.

Oliver : « je vois personne Dig. Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Diggle : « certain il ne doit pas être loin. Attends une seconde non non non. »

Oliver : « quoi ? Sullivan ? Tu l'as ? »

Diggle : « non ta petite-amie à décider de venir faire un tour à l'extérieur au mauvais moment »

Oliver : « ce n'est pas ma petite-amie »

Diggle : « sérieux tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute à ce sujet maintenant ? »

Oliver : « où est-elle ? »

Diggle : « derrière le verdant et seule »

Oliver : « j'y vais coupe et je coupe le micro. »

Diggle : « pourquoi ? »

Oliver : « je t'expliquerai »

Il coupa le micro et alla à l'arrière pour la retrouver. Elle avait par chance pensé à mettre un manteau noir par-dessus sa robe.

Oliver déguisa sa voix : « Vous n'aimez pas l'ambiance ? »

Elle se retourna de peur. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ?

Felicity : « j'avais besoin d'air »

Oliver : « vous avez surtout besoin de faire plus attention. Vous savez que c'est dangereux pour vous »

Felicity : « je ne vais pas vous demander pourquoi vous vous en souciez. Bien que je me pose énormément de question à votre sujet. A commencer par quel homme partage un moment avec une femme et l'oubli pendant plusieurs jours ? »

Oliver : « je veux seulement vous protéger Felicity et cela commence par vous protéger de moi. Vous devriez rester loin de moi »

Felicity : « et si je ne le veux pas ? »

Oliver : « je ne vous laisse pas vraiment le choix »

Felicity : « alors ça ne voulait rien dire pour vous ? Vous avez l'habitude d'embrasser les filles que vous sauvez ? »

Oliver : « vous êtes la seule »

Ces mots firent sourires Felicity.

Oliver : « vous ne me connaissez pas »

Felicity : « pourquoi ne pas m'en laisser la chance ? »

Oliver : « je ne peux pas vous faire entrer dans ma vie. Je suis désolé. Maintenant pour votre sécurité retournez à l'intérieur s'il vous plaît »

Felicity : « d'accord. De toute manière on doit se demander où est-ce que je suis passé. Mais pour ce que ça vaut « Arrow » vous méritez une vie normale et d'être aimé »

Elle retourna à l'intérieur laissant seul Oliver qui était plus de certain aujourd'hui de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Mais il n'était pas question pour lui qu'elle sache son identité et de toute évidence c'était Arrow qu'elle voulait et non Oliver Queen. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer cacher sous un masque. Il devait trouver une solution pour l'oublier et s'éloigner d'elle.


	9. Le noir comme masque

Chapitre 9 : Le noir comme masque

Soirée sombre dans Starling City, Oliver a passé une grande partie de la soirée à la poursuite des trafiquants d'armes qui ont fournit Sullivan.

Soirée seulement éclairée par la lumière de l'ordinateur pour Felicity à terminer l'écriture d'un rapport et accompagné d'un sandwich rapidement réalisé dans la cuisine.

Comme appelé par la seule lumière de la ville pour Oliver, l'écran d'ordinateur de Felicity le figea sur place. Il la regarda un long moment par la fenêtre avant de se décider à entrer. Elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et s'en rendit compte seulement quand le reflet de sa silhouette se refléta sur son écran.

Elle se leva d'un bond, elle se calma en le voyant. Elle voulait lui demander ce qu'il venait faire ici si tard mais inutile d'insister plus. Dans sa précipitation de se lever elle avait refermé l'écran et ils se retrouvèrent plonger dans le noir. Un noir qui rassura Oliver, impossible pour Felicity de visualiser son visage dans la pénombre.

Comme motiver par se manque de lumière, il se précipita sur elle et l'embrassa sans retenu. Elle devait s'avouer surprise par l'audace du justicier surtout lorsqu'une semaine plus tôt il lui avait dit de rester éloigner. Elle se laissa tout de même faire.

Il ne sentait plus le même, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait ? Elle pouvait sentir la barbe naissante sur son visage alors que leur baiser devenait plus enflammer. L'envie de le toucher était au dessus de tout. Il la calla contre le mur et posa ses mains sur son corps et il se rapprocha dangereusement, elle pouvait sentir son excitation à travers le cuire de son pantalon. Allait-elle vraiment coucher avec lui ? Elle ne le connaissait pas, ni son nom ni son visage ! Allait-il lui montrer ? Pour lui la réponse était claire c'était non. Il ne pouvait pas la mettre dans cette situation. Pourquoi faisait-il aussi noir ? Non cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux pendant qu'il l'embrassait mais plus en rapport avec cette nuit. Aucune lumière n'éclairait Starling City. Y avait-il une coupure de courant dans la ville ? Non pas qu'elle le sache. Mais en tout cas il en profitait bien.

Il passa ses mains sous son débardeur et alla à la rencontre de sa poitrine. Il grogna et s'écarta d'elle quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore ses gants – il les retira – ça il pouvait le faire. La tête baissé il n'osait pas la regarder. Elle s'approcha de lui et elle attrapa pour les poser là où plus tôt ses gants l'avait frustré. Il expira et fut soulager qu'elle le veuille quand même. Elle savait qu'il avait peur pour son identité mais sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il était l'homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance, elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Il lui retira son débardeur. Il s'en voulait qu'elle soit si offerte pour lui alors qu'il ne fera rien de tel pour elle. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, puis son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, jusqu'à arriver à l'ouverture du bas de pyjama qu'elle portait pour le tirer vers le bas. Elle avait les mains posées sur sa capuche. Au moins c'est une chose supplémentaire qu'il lui laissait faire comparer à leur dernier échange physique.

Il embrassa ses jambes et remonta vers sa culotte et retraça la ligne inverse sur son corps pour retrouver ses lèvres. « Es-tu sûr de le vouloir ? ». Elle aurait pu reconnaître sa voix mais intelligent comme il est, il avait pensé à trafiquer sa voix avant ce qui la fit sourire. « Oui. J'en suis sûr. ».

Il caressa ses bras. « J'ai tellement envie de toi si tu savais » « je le sais » dit-elle passant le revers de sa main sur son pantalon d'une douceur qui fit mordre à Oliver sa lèvre inférieure. Il la souleva dans ses bras et avec surprise la conduisit dans la chambre malgré l'identité secrète, il voulait lui offrir un peu plus de romantisme qu'une relation sexuelle contre un mur.

Il l'allongea et lui retira sa culotte. Elle était complètement nue et offerte alors qu'il n'avait pas retirer sa capuche. Felicity explosa de rire.

Oliver : « qu'est ce qui te fait rire à ce point ? »

Felicity : « je suis désolé mais c'est tellement bizarre, la situation est si déroutante, moi nue et toi toujours habillé et plus. »

Si seulement elle pouvait le sourire qu'avait Oliver en ce moment.

Elle se calma et il se pencha sur elle pour lui poser un doux baiser. Puis il posa un autre baiser sur son intimité et Felicity pouffa de rire. Il s'arrêta. « Désolé » dit-elle entre deux rires. Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle riait. Il fut plus preneur sur le second baiser, il suçota son clitoris, elle commençait à se mouvoir, elle ne riait plus elle était complètement à sa merci. Cet inconnu pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé aimer ça autant, la sentir, l'entendre gémir. Lorsqu'il arrêta elle se sentait au bord de l'orgasme et grogna de frustration mais de courte durée. Oliver n'en pouvait juste plus ce pantalon n'est pas fait pour ce genre de sensation, il libéra son membre, une autre partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait découvrir. Il entra en elle sans attendre, ses gémissements étaient si fort avec le transformateur de voix. Il arriva en même temps qu'elle, il resta un long moment dans ses bras avant de refermer son pantalon et se glisser hors du lit, il ne voulait pas partir mais ne voyait pas d'autre issu à leur moment.

Oliver : « je dois partir »

Elle ramena le drap sur elle.

Felicity : « je m'en doute »

Oliver : « je suis désolé »

Felicity : « est-ce que je saurais un jour qui tu es ? »

Oliver : « tu sais que je veux te protéger »

Felicity : « en me tournant le dos après avoir couché avec moi ? »

Il se retourna vers elle.

Oliver : « est-ce que ça change vraiment quelque chose ? »

Felicity : « tu as raison tu devrais partir »

Oliver : « pas si je t'ai contrarié »

Felicity : « s'il te plait »

Elle se retourna dans son lit se sentant utilisé, mais elle savait que ça se finirait ainsi. Faire l'amour avec un homme sans visage.

Le lendemain matin, Felicity arriva et alla directement à la rencontre d'Oliver, elle était déterminée à ne plus jamais revoir « Arrow » mais elle ignorait que malgré elle le côtoyait chaque jour.

Felicity : « salut ! »

Oliver : « hey comment tu vas ? »

Felicity : « on se tutoie maintenant ? »

Oliver : « hum oui désolé j'ai pensé que peut-être »

Felicity : « peu importe Oliver on peut se tutoyer »

Oliver : « ça va ? »

Felicity : « je ne sais pas trop »

Oliver savait exactement ce qu'il se passait bizarrement il avait l'impression que son identité d'Oliver Queen n'était qu'une couverture. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, ses sentiments pour elle le rendaient incapable de réfléchir. Pourquoi avait-il couché avec elle sous le nom d'arrow ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait les choses sous sa vraie identité ? Il voulait rectifier la situation.

Oliver : « vous voulez sortir avec moi ? »


	10. Ne jamais recontrer ses héros

**Ne jamais rencontrer ses héros.**

Oliver : « Vous voulez sortir avec moi ? »

Felicity était sous le choc de sa question. Oliver pouvait bien le voir et repris.

Oliver : « Par sortir je veux dire dîner, on peut dîner ensemble ? »

Felicity : « vous me proposez un rencard ? Et on ne se tutoie plus ? »

Oliver : « si on se tutoie »

Felicity : « vous avez arrêtez de le faire »

Oliver : « toi aussi »

Felicity : « et on se retutoie »

Oliver : « veux-tu dîner avec moi ? »

Felicity : « oui je veux bien dîner avec toi »

Oliver en était très heureux, il finit par baisser de nouveau les yeux vers ses papiers. Felicity était flattée de sa proposition. Elle voyait plus un moyen d'oublier ce qu'il c'était passé. Oliver ne pensait pas à ce qu'il pouvait se passer si elle apprenait qu'Arrow et Oliver Queen était la même personne. Il voulait être avec elle mais sans se cacher sous un masque.

Le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes on n'entendait seulement les touches du clavier et les feuilles se tourner et retourner de nouveau.

Diggle fit son apparition à la porte du bureau, il frappa doucement à la porte vitrée ne voulant pas perturber la concentration des deux protagonistes. Felicity tourna rapidement la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son écran, Oliver se leva et en passant devant elle lui glissa un chuchotement « ce soir 20h ? » « Je serai prête » répondit-elle sur le même ton. Oliver ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire et Diggle le questionna du regard.

En sortant du bureau Oliver passa devant Diggle en refermant le bouton de son costume avant de le faire face.

Oliver : « on a rendez-vous ce soir »

Diggle : « d'accord »

Oliver : « quoi c'est tout ? »

Diggle : « je sais que tu ne veux pas la blesser et que tu tiens à elle mais ça c'est tu vois ? »

Oliver : « irresponsable ? »

Diggle : « et bien oui on peut dire ça »

Oliver : « elle n'a confiance qu'en Arrow. Je veux lui prouver qu'elle peut aussi aimer Oliver Queen il n'y a aucun mal là dedans »

Diggle : « et comment tu comptes lui expliquer qu'Oliver Queen et aussi Arrow ? »

Oliver : « je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Il est préférable qu'elle n'en sache rien. Si elle apprenait que j'ai couché avec elle. »

Diggle : « une seconde quoi ? »

Oliver : « la nuit dernière. Elle n'a pas vu mon visage »

Diggle : « ok c'est dégoûtant même pour toi »

Oliver : « qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Oliver préféra écourter la conversation.

Diggle : « j'ai fait marcher mes ressources chez ARGUS on a une location pour Sullivan. Intéressé ? »

Oliver : « où est-il ? »

La journée passa rapidement. Felicity partit tôt du bureau et rentra pour se préparer. Oliver était toujours au verdant à réfléchir sur le plan d'attaque. Diggle lui donna la localisation et il se mit en route vers un appartement dans les glades. L'immeuble semblait désert. Qu'est ce qu'un homme influant comme Sullivan pouvait faire ici ?

Il entra dans l'immeuble, les couleurs étaient sombres. Les murs vétustes. Il grimpait les étages un par un.

Oliver : « Diggle où est-il ? »

Diggle : « Lyla m'a donné accès au satellite d'ARGUS il y a quelqu'un au quatrième sur ta gauche »

Oliver était au deuxième il accéléra jusqu'au quatrième et tourna à gauche. Il enfonça la porte et brandit son arc. Il se retrouva face à un homme. Ce n'était pas Sullivan. L'homme était effrayé et demanda à l'homme masqué de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Oliver : « il n'est pas là ? »

Diggle : « il doit l'être ! »

Oliver fit demi-tour et répondit à Diggle « Seul un SDF est ici ! »

Il arriva chez Felicity avec 15 minutes de retard, il l'avait prévenu dans la voiture, Felicity n'était vraiment pas surprise et ne s'attendait pas à sa présence à l'heure.

Il frappa et elle ouvrit instantanément. Elle était tout aussi élégante qu'au bureau mais il se permit la réflexion « tu es magnifique ». Elle sourit et elle lui proposa d'entrer.

Felicity : « tu as trouvé facilement ? »

Oliver : « je t'ai déjà ramené ici tu te souviens ? »

Felicity : « c'est vrai »

Oliver : « tu n'étais pas très fraiche alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de voir ton appartement. Il est génial il te correspond bien. »

Felicity : « vraiment ? »

Oliver : « oui j'adore »

Il avait un nœud dans l'estomac. Lui mentir le dégoutait bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il était là auprès d'elle la nuit dernière et presque instantanément il se mit à fixer le mur où la veille il l'avait embrassé. Felicity refit surface dans le salon et le vit fixer le mur.

Felicity : « tout va bien ? »

Oliver : « oui je suis un peu anxieux c'est tout »

Felicity : « oui je le suis aussi »

Oliver : « on y va ? »

Felicity : « on y va »

Oliver avait réservé un petit restaurant italien. Felicity gémit en goutant ses lasagnes. Oliver eu un petit frisson en se souvenant de ses gémissements la nuit d'avant. Il passait un excellent moment et ne voulait pas lui mentir plus longtemps.

Il la ramena chez elle et ils restèrent un moment devant sa porte. Felicity riait, il aimait la voir rire. Elle devait avouer avoir passé une très bonne soirée au côté de d'Oliver. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait découvert ce soir un nouveau côté chez lui.

Oliver : « est-ce que je dois avoir peur ? »

Felicity : « un nouveau très bon côté Oliver »

Oliver : « je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça je suis parfait tu ne peux que découvrir des bons côtés chez moi »

Felicity : « je crois que je peux citer deux ou trois points qui prouveront le contraire »

Oliver : « je te remercie d'avoir accepté de sortir ce soir »

Felicity : « tu n'as pas à me remercier ça me faisait plaisir »

Oliver baissa la tête et d'instinct Felicity s'approcha de lui. Comme toujours auprès d'elle, Oliver n'était pas capable de se contenir. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma doucement les yeux. Ses lèvres l'avaient manqué après seulement 24 heures. Il introduit sa langue dans sa bouche afin d'approfondir le baiser. Un léger déjà vu parcourut Felicity qui fronça les sourcils mais continua de l'embrasser. Oliver fit un pas en arrière.

Felicity : « tu veux entrer ? »

Oliver : « non je ne peux pas faire ça ? »

Felicity : « faire quoi ? Entrer ? »

Oliver : « oui. Ecoute il n'y a pas seulement deux ou trois qui ne vont pas chez moi comme tu disais »

Felicity : « je plaisantais Oliver »

Oliver : « je sais mais moi je suis sérieux. Il y a des choses chez moi, j'ai fait des choses. Je ne veux pas entrer chez toi pas comme ça. »

Felicity : « je ne comprends pas »

Oliver : « je dois partir »

Un souvenir de la nuit d'avant fit éruption dans la tête de Felicity, Arrow lui avait dit la même chose et cela la rendait folle de rage. Oliver ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

Felicity : « j'ai un peu trop entendu ça ces derniers jours »

C'était trop pour Oliver, elle devait savoir.

Oliver : « est-ce que je saurais un jour qui tu es ? Ce sont ces mots que tu as prononcé hier. Je veux te protéger Felicity »

Felicity : « Ho mon dieu ! »

Elle s'appuya contre la porte, elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de vomir ou de s'évanouir. Elle tremblait et sentait les larmes lui monter.

Oliver : « j'ai pensé que si je te voyais en étant moi-même cela se passerait mieux. Que tu aurais la même estime pour moi que pour Arrow »

Felicity : « une estime ! Tu te fiches de moi ! Tu m'as menti pendant des semaines ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? »

Oliver : « je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. Jamais »

Felicity : « non tu pensais qu'en venant chez moi, qu'en m'embrassant ou me faisant l'amour ça arrangerait les choses »

Oliver : « j'ai essayé de me refuser à toi j'ai essayé de t'oublier Felicity je t'en prie tu dois me comprendre »

Felicity : « tu es un héro pour cette ville. Mais tu n'es pas le mien, un héro ne fait pas ce genre de chose. Tu m'as détruite, tu m'as changé ! Je ne veux plus que tu viennes me voir en tant qu'Arrow, que tu me sauves la vie. Je ne veux plus te voir sous ton masque. En ce qui concerne Oliver Queen, tu seras seulement le co-PDG de QC rien d'autre. Ce que je disais sur toi était vrai tu es un manipulateur tu n'es pas un homme bon. »

Oliver : « je t'en prie, si je t'ai avoué tout ça c'est parce que je ne veux pas te perdre »

Felicity : « tu ne m'as jamais eu »

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle. Felicity s'écroula contre la porte et hurla dans son sanglot. Elle le détestait de lui avoir avoué qui il était « ne jamais rencontrer ses héros » pensa-t-elle l'expression était réelle, apprendre l'identité d'Arrow l'avait détruite. Oliver l'entendait pleurer et hurler. Il était appuyé à la porte et ne voulait pas la laisser mais il ne supportait de l'entendre comme ça. Il prit la direction de sa voiture et conduit quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter et pleurer.


	11. Dans le secret

**Dans le secret**

Felicity : « Oliver ? Tu veux entrer ? »

Oliver : « pardon j'étais ailleurs »

Felicity : « oui je vois ça. Jamais un homme n'a eu cette réaction après un baiser. C'est plutôt flatteur. Enfin je crois ? C'est flatteur ? »

Oliver : « tu parles beaucoup trop »

Felicity : « oui je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise ici »

Oliver : « chez toi ? »

Felicity : « à l'extérieur à attendre que tu répondes à ma question »

Oliver : « oui je veux bien entrer »

Le pire des scénarios avait traversé son esprit. Lui dire serait une erreur surtout après une si bonne soirée.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Felicity retira sa veste et proposa à Oliver un verre.

Oliver : « il ne vaut mieux pas si je veux pouvoir conduire ensuite »

Felicity : « et si tu n'avais pas à conduire après »

Oliver : « alors je ne refuserais pas un dernier verre »

Felicity : « je vais ouvrir une bouteille »

Oliver sourit, il ne croyait vraiment pas Felicity si directe.

Elle était également surprise de son invitation. Elle ouvrit la bouteille anxieuse, en se retournant elle observa Oliver qui faisait le tour de l'appartement comme un enfant.

Felicity : « je pense refaire la déco » dit-elle en posant les verres et la bouteille sur le bar.

Oliver : « pourquoi j'adore ton appartement comme il est » il s'approcha d'elle qui versait le vin avec un sourire

Felicity : « oui mais c'est moi qui habite ici »

Oliver : « c'est ce que j'adore le plus ici »

Ils trinquèrent sur la parole d'Oliver avant de boire une gorgée. Oliver posa son verre sur le bar puis attrapa celui de Felicity pour le poser également. Il attrapa Felicity et la rapprocha de lui, elle hoqueta de surprise mais surtout d'excitation. La gorgée de vin avait fait son petit effet.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, le baiser était beaucoup plus hardant que le premier, Felicity échappa un « Oliver » entre ses lèvres. Il aimait la sensation que son nom sur ses lèvres lui procurait. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle, une vague de souvenir parcourut son esprit, cette vision qu'il avait eue d'elle lui fermant la porte en apprenant qui il était vraiment. Non il ne voulait pas la perdre il en était persuadé. Elle se dégagea avec beaucoup de mal de ses bras. Elle lui prit la main et le conduisit dans la chambre.

Felicity : « tu n'avais pas vu cette pièce »

Oliver : « si mais pas sous cette angle »

Elle dégrafa sa robe qui tomba facilement au sol, il prit le temps de l'observer. Elle le dévorait des yeux. Elle marcha en arrière jusqu'au lit et en profita pour retirer son soutien-gorge. Oliver respira longuement en la voyant s'allonger. Il retira sa chemise, ses chaussures et son pantalon avant de la rejoindre. Il embrassa ses jambes, son ventre, avant de capturer timidement ses lèvres.

Oliver : « tu es certaine de le vouloir ? »

Il déposa de doux baisers sur son épaule droite en remontant dans son cou. Elle repensa rapidement à cette même question que lui avait posée Arrow. Elle ne répondit pas et elle fit basculer Oliver sur le lit pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il fut surpris de ce geste qui stoppa net les baisers qu'il lui donnait. Elle se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser violemment, leurs langues se trouvèrent facilement. Ils se mirent à gémir ensemble. Elle commença à se tortiller sur lui, l'effet fut immédiat Oliver n'en pouvait plus « Felicity » laissa-t-il échapper. Elle comprit et embrassa son torse, elle savait qu'il avait enduré l'enfer sur l'île et ne posa pas de question concernant ses cicatrices. Elle retira son caleçon, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres se forma lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était prêt pour elle. Ce sourire n'échappa pas à Oliver, il aurait voulut argumenter mais sa bouche ne trouva plus les mots lorsqu'elle commença ses caresses ses baisers sur son sexe. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Sa vision n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. D'ailleurs, il ne pensait plus à Arrow, non il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il était resté très frustré de leur nuit d'avant, ne pas pouvoir lui offrir complètement son corps et sa présence. « Felicity stop », il l'arrêta avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Elle remonta et l'embrassa. Il la fit basculer sur le lit et se positionna sur elle. Il en voulait plus. Il colla son corps au sien afin de ressentir la chaleur sur sa peau. Il embrassa son cou, ses seins, son ventre avant de retirer sa culotte déjà humide. Il la trouvait magnifique le nue lui va si bien. Elle avait un corps parfait, il embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la lécha et la suça jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplice de s'arrêter.

Ils prirent un long moment pour s'embrasser et se toucher. Felicity devait avouer qu'Oliver était un excellent amant. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait un jour se retrouver comme toutes ses filles qui craquent pour le beau gosse de la ville. Mais voilà aujourd'hui non seulement elle craque mais elle ne pense même plus à ce qu'il s'est passé avec le justicier.

Lorsqu'il la pénétra et qu'il commença ses va-et-vient elle était en plein extase. Et comme en osmose ils arrivèrent en même temps.

Oliver tenait Felicity dans ses bras. Il avait fermé les yeux il était si bien à ses côtés. Felicity avait reposé sa tête sur son épaule et caressait son torse.

Felicity : « je peux te poser une question ? »

Oliver : « à 1h du matin tu veux discuter ? »

Felicity : « ça peut attendre si tu n'en as pas envie »

Oliver : « je suis trop curieux, vas-y ! »

Felicity : « tes cicatrices ? »

Oliver ouvrit instantanément les yeux et respira longuement. Felicity sentit que sa question n'était pas la bienvenue.

Felicity : « désolé je ne voulais pas que tu sentes une pression. Je suis juste curieuse aussi »

Oliver sourit et remonta le menton de Felicity qui avait baissé la tête.

Oliver : « il s'est passé des choses sur l'île, j'ai dû faire beaucoup de choses pour survivre là bas. Des choses affreuses, des choses dont je ne suis pas fière, ces cicatrices sont pour certaines des restes de mon long séjour »

Felicity avait bien entendu « certaines » mais ne releva pas pour ce soir. Il avait répondu à sa question c'était bien ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle reposa calmement sa tête sur son épaule et il embrassa son front.

Felicity : « je suis désolé »

Oliver : « c'est un mal pour un bien. L'homme que j'étais ne t'aurait jamais plu. Je suis déjà surpris que j'arrive à te plaire »

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacé et Felicity finit par s'endormir, il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle bascula son corps sur le côté afin de s'installer correctement sous la couverture. Il sourit en la voyant soupiré. Son sourire disparu lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était encore dans le mensonge. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, il aurait voulut tout le avouer ce soir. Il fixa le plafond en se demandant et si elle avait réagit différemment ? Et si elle avait accepté de lui laisser une chance en apprenant qui il était ? A-t-il assez confiance en elle pour lui avouer ?


	12. Détecteur à fille

**Chapitre 12 : Un détecteur à fille.**

Déjà deux semaines que Felicity et Oliver ont partagé leur première nuit. Leur vie a reprit un rythme normal de co-PDG de QC. Ils restent extrêmement professionnels au bureau, personne ne se doute de ce qui peut se passer entre eux. Oliver a bien-sûr eu une conversation avec John sur le fait qu'il ait passé le cap avec Felicity. Son ami ne comprend pas son comportement, continuer à lui mentir ne va le mener qu'à sa perte. Oliver en est conscient mais profite un maximum des moments qu'il peut avoir avec elle.

Felicity repense aussi au justicier. Oliver est merveilleux avec elle mais elle s'en veut de la manière dont ça s'est terminé avec Arrow. Après qu'ils aient couché ensemble plus de nouvelles. Elle comprendrait s'il l'avait vu dans les bras d'Oliver. Elle a toujours su qu'il était là quelque part à l'observer, il est donc possible qu'il soit au courant et qu'il a donc décidé de la laisser vivre sa vie.

Assise à son bureau, elle regarde par la fenêtre espérant voir l'ombre d'un arc dans le bâtiment d'en face où il se tenait la nuit où il l'a sauvé. Elle eut un frisson en pensant que Sullivan était encore dehors. Est-il passé à autre chose ? Depuis qu'il l'avait drogué il n'avait fait aucune approche. Peut-être a-t-il laissé tomber en voyant que ses menaces ne prenaient pas et qu'elle ne laisserait pas la société.

Elle devait être très loin dans ses pensées car elle ne remarqua pas Oliver devant son bureau et sursauta lorsqu'il lui dit « hey »

Felicity : « tu ne frappes pas ? »

Oliver (amusé) : « J'ai frappé mais tu n'as pas répondu et nous sommes dans ton bureau pas aux toilettes des dames »

Il avait réussi à la détendre et la faire sourire. Elle se replaça sur sa chaise et cacha maladroitement sa gêne.

Felicity : « qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Oliver : « rencontrer ma sœur »

Felicity : « quoi ? » dit-elle surprise en lançant un regard vers l'extérieur afin de vérifier si son assistant était là.

Oliver : « tu te souviens que Walter organise un dîner ce soir au manoir. Ma mère est du genre à en faire des tonnes. Du coup, j'ai pensé que tu pouvais aller faire les boutiques pour ce soir et te trouver une robe. »

Il lui tendit sa carte de crédit et elle pencha la tête sur le côté agacé. Il comprit le message et rangea sa carte dans sa poche.

Oliver : « si tu peux aussi t'acheter une bonne humeur avec ça serait bien. Et bien évidemment fait en sorte que ta robe soit facile à retirer »

Felicity : « très bien ! Je vais essayer. Où est-ce que je dois rejoindre ta sœur ? »

Oliver : « à l'entrée de QC à midi pile. Vous avez rendez-vous pour les essayages »

Felicity était bien à l'heure pour rejoindre Thea. Elles ne se sont jamais rencontrées mais elles se sont facilement trouvées et comme si c'était naturel elles se serrèrent dans les bras avant de monter dans la limousine qui les emmena à la boutique. Le chauffeur n'était autre que Diggle et Felicity le salua et il répondit par un signe de tête.

Dans la limousine un calme régna alors que Thea verser du champagne dans deux coupes. Felicity en profita pour demander à John comment il allait. Thea était surprise qu'elle parle avec le garde du corps d'Oliver mais n'en fit pas une scène et se contenta de sourire en passant une coupe à Felicity.

Diggle : « bien madame et vous ? »

Felicity : « je vais bien merci et appelez moi Felicity ça me gêne »

Il lui lança un sourire avant de refermer la vitre afin de laisser de l'intimité entre les deux jeunes femmes. Felicity grimaça pensant qu'elle l'avait énervé ou autre.

En descendant de la limousine John précisa qu'il les attendait juste ici et que si à 13h30 elles n'étaient pas sorties il viendrait voir si tout va bien. Les filles échangèrent un regard de surprise qui voulait dire « il ne rigole pas »

Thea : « qu'est ce que tu penses de celle-ci ? »

Elle sortit de la cabine portant une robe courte dorée qui lui allait visiblement très bien.

Felicity : « tu es superbe »

Thea : « tu devrais l'essayer ! »

Felicity : « ho non tu sais en tant que PDG je dois me montrer plus tu vois »

Thea : « non je ne vois pas tu es magnifique tu devrais en profiter. En tout cas mon frère lui te trouve magnifique » dit-elle en lui lançant un regard qui en disait long avant de rentrer dans la cabine de nouveau pour enfiler une nouvelle robe.

Felicity rangea son téléphone dans son sac, la conversation devenait intéressante.

Felicity : « ton frère t'a parlé de moi ? »

Thea : « je connais mon frère. Lorsque j'étais petite je pouvais deviner avec quelle fille il couchait en plus de Laurel. Il n'a pas perdu ça avec son périple sur l'île »

Felicity : « et tu penses que je couche avec lui ? »

Thea sortit sa tête de la cabine pour l'interroger du regard à croire qu'elle essayer de lire quelque chose sur le visage de Felicity.

Thea : « non je pense pas. J'en saurais plus ce soir en vous voyant ensemble. Va essayer une robe sinon big daddy dehors va venir nous sortir par la peau des fesses »

Felicity rigola en observant rapidement à l'extérieur en se levant. Elle vit Diggle adossé à la limousine un big belly burger à la main. Chanceux pensa-t-elle elle mourait de faim.

Elles sortirent du magasin à 13h23, en regardant l'heure Diggle sourit, il s'était bien fait comprendre en les déposants.

En revenant au bureau, elle monta directement. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur en direction de son bureau. Oliver parlait avec un employé, en la voyant, il le pria de l'excuser et il la rattrapa.

Oliver : « hey hey ! Alors c'était comment ? »

Felicity lui montra son sac en signe de preuve qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Son assistant avait bien eu son message et lui avait fait livré un big belly burger, elle attrapa le sac de son bureau et s'installa sur son petit coin salon pour déjeuner.

Oliver : « et avec Thea ? »

Felicity : « très bien mais hum elle a apparemment un détecteur de filles avec qui tu couches » dit-elle la bouche pleine et avec des guillemets virtuels.

Oliver : « c'est complètement improbable »

Felicity : « elle a dit qu'elle pouvait le voir avec les filles que tu te faisais lorsque tu étais avec Laurel »

Oliver : « ce n'est pas difficile j'ai couché avec toutes les filles lorsque je voyais Laurel. Ça n'aide pas désolé. »

Felicity : « peu importe ce soir je te prie d'être correct »

Oliver : « je le suis toujours » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Felicity : « plus correct que ça Oliver »

Il lui piqua une frite en partant ce qui contraria terriblement Felicity.

Oliver : « à ce soir miss Smoak » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le soir Felicity arriva auprès de Diggle. Plus protecteur qu'Oliver il n'y a vraiment pas. Il avait envoyé John la récupérer sans qu'elle ait un mot à dire. Il lui ouvrit la portière et elle descendit. Elle n'avait suivi le conseil de Thea en choisissant une robe trop sexy mais tout de même elle portait une robe rouge lui arrivant au dessus des genoux et ouverte dans le dos mais très stricte sur le devant qu'elle avait habillé d'un collier. Elle entra dans le manoir surprise de la hauteur sur plafond et Thea arriva dans sa robe fraichement acheté, elle lui allait vraiment bien cette petite robe dorée bien que trop courte pour Felicity, elle pensa que pour sortir un soir elle lui empruntera sans problème.

Moira et Walter arrivèrent ensuite pour l'accueillir et l'emmener dans le salon. Moira s'excusa du retard d'Oliver qui venait juste de rentrer et qui se préparait encore. Elle répliqua par un « j'ai l'habitude ça va aller. Le contraire m'aurait même étonné. » Walter lui offrit un verre et l'invita à s'assoir. Ils parlèrent un long moment de QC et de comment les finances de la société n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Felicity lui expliqua son nouveau projet ce qui plu énormément à Walter qui l'encouragea dans sa voie. Thea prit une gorgé du verre de sa mère en lâchant un « barbant » sa mère voulu la réprimander de boire de l'alcool mais se contenta de lui lancer un regard désapprobateur.

Oliver arriva à cet instant en fermant sa veste de costume. Felicity le trouvait extrêmement beau dans son costume sur mesure. Oliver la trouvait absolument magnifique avec ses cheveux lâchés son rouge sur les lèvres et cette robe qui semblait bien facile à retirer et il en sourit sans avoir encore vu le dos de sa robe.

Elle se leva pour l'accueillir en invité parfaite. Il se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue et finit par remarquer son dos lorsqu'elle alla s'installer de nouveau à sa place. Il déglutit difficilement et s'installa à ses côtés.

Walter : « je vois que ça va mieux entre vous »

Felicity : « on s'habitue à vivre avec les cafards » dit-elle en se retournant vers lui un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Vous n'êtes pas d'accord Oliver »

Il fronça les sourcils au son du vouvoiement mais garda le sourire. Elle était vraiment sérieuse lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé d'être encore plus correct ce soir.

Oliver : « c'est ce que je me dis tout les jours en venant au travail »

Moira pensa qu'il était peut-être temps de passer à table et elles les invitèrent à passer à table.

Deux traiteurs servirent l'entrée. Oliver disait vrai lorsqu'il précisa que sa mère faisait les choses en grand. Walter était en bout de table, Moira à sa droite, Thea à côté de sa mère, Oliver était en face de sa mère et Felicity en face de Thea. Felicity lança un regard amusé à Oliver du coin de l'œil lorsqu'elle remarqua le nombre de couvert et la qualité de l'entrée. Oliver pensa qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ces événements. Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle attrapa les bons couverts.

Moira : « dîtes-moi Felicity, comment vous sentez-vous depuis ce fameux accident »

Oliver : « Maman ? »

Moira : « je veux seulement prendre des nouvelles »

Felicity : « je vais mieux. »

Moira : « la police n'a aucun indice ? »

Felicity : « non pour le moment c'est un peu compliqué, il n'a rien laissé derrière lui »

Oliver pensa qu'il devait absolument le retrouver. Il attrapa son verre pour boire un gorgé de vin.

Thea : « aucun homme dans ta vie ? »

Oliver s'étouffa avec son vin et attrapa sa serviette pour s'essuyer. Felicity s'était retourné vers Oliver surprise, elle lui demanda si ça allait. Il se contenta d'acquiesçait de la tête. Et Diggle qui était à l'entrée et qui entendait la conversation pouffa de rire sachant exactement pourquoi son ami et patron venait de s'étouffer.

Felicity : « non je ne vois personne »

Thea : « une fille belle comme toi célibataire et connaissant mon frère ça doit être difficile de ne pas succomber. »

Elle regarda son frère amusé.

Felicity pensa que son détecteur était peut-être en marche et qu'elle avait peut-être remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Felicity changea rapidement de conversation en parlant travail à Oliver. Bonne idée pensa-t-il. Ils parlèrent de sujets qui endormaient sa sœur. Au moins comme ça elle mangeait et ne parlait pas.

Le dîna continua dans la bonne humeur. Felicity qui était vraiment effrayé de rencontrer Moira, cette femme si froide finalement, elle n'était pas si horrible que ça ou alors elle cachait bien son jeu. Une chose est sûr elle aime ses deux enfants. Des photos d'eux à tout âge trainaient dans la maison. Alors que Moira et Walter étaient dans leur conversation et Thea à envoyer des sms qui l'amusaient beaucoup, Felicity observait la pièce immense qui devait faire à elle seule la taille de son appartement. Oliver en profita pour poser sa main discrètement sur sa cuisse comme si de rien était. Elle sursauta en silence et se tourna vers Oliver qui regardait son téléphone également. Il lui caressait la cuisse. Elle voulue lui retirer la main. Mais Walter lui posa une question sur sa famille. Discussion qui intéressait Oliver, il posa son téléphone sur la table instantanément.

Felicity : « Ma mère est serveuse à Las vegas, j'y ai grandit »

Oliver commençait à jouer avec ses nerfs et remonta sa main plus haut entre ses cuisses en l'observant se raidir.

Moira : « Las Vegas ! Il doit y faire énormément chaud toute l'année ? »

Felicity : « m'en parlez pas. C'est même étouffant » dit-elle en poussant la main d'Oliver sous la table.

Oliver : « je l'ai rencontré à l'hôpital c'est une charmante femme votre mère »

Walter : « ho j'aurais aimé faire la rencontre de la personne qui a élevé la personne qui m'a le plus impressionné de ma carrière »

Felicity : « ho croyez moi vous ne voudriez pas »

Moira : « et votre père ? »

Sujet sensible, Felicity prit une gorgée de son verre. Oliver vit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Oliver : « je pense qu'on a assez questionné Felicity pour la soirée. »

Il poussa sa chaise pour se lever et s'excusa en précisant qu'il avait promis à Felicity de lui faire faire le tour de la propriété. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils en pensant « pas du tout » mais elle se leva en s'excusant également. Thea qui avait visiblement bu un verre de trop ajouta qu'ils allaient surement s'envoyer en l'air dans le jardin. Ils sortirent par la porte de derrière et arrivèrent sur un immense jardin. Felicity resta bouche bée et se demanda le nombre d'hectare qu'ils pouvaient posséder. Il arriva derrière elle et caressa doucement son dos nu. Il mourait d'envie de poser des baisers sur ses épaules.

Felicity : « tu joues avec le feu »

Oliver : « tu es mon feu ? »

Il introduisit ses mains à l'intérieur de sa robe depuis son dos. Il passa ses mains sur son ventre. Un « ha » sortit de sa bouche, il avait les mains terriblement froides. Il s'écarta d'elle et elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il continue. Il retira sa veste pour la poser sur ses épaules.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence et Oliver osa lui demander ce que voulait dire sa réaction à propos de son père.

Felicity : « je n'ai pas vraiment connu mon père. Il nous a abandonné quand j'étais petite »

Oliver : « je suis désolé »

Felicity : « ma mère dit que je lui ressemble beaucoup mais je ne vois pas trop en quoi. C'était un cyber criminel. C'est toujours un cyber criminel. Il est en cavale depuis vingt ans. Et depuis je n'ai pas de nouvelles »

Oliver l'écoutait en silence. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à ajouter. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance qu'elle s'ouvrait autant à lui et il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

Ils entrèrent et Moira précisa qu'elle avait préparé la chambre d'ami. Felicity n'avait pas compris qu'elle allait devoir passer la nuit ici elle resta bête.

Felicity : « ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je n'ai aucun vêtement »

Oliver pensa qu'il n'avait pas passé une seule nuit avec elle où elle portait des vêtements.

Moira : « Thea a tout ce qu'il faut même plus. Restez nous bruncherons demain matin »

Moira quitta la pièce avant même qu'elle ne put ajouter un mot.

Thea lui montra la chambre d'ami et lui passa le nécessaire. La salle de bain était juste à côté de la chambre en passant par là Moira pensa qu'il faudrait peut-être penser à intégrer la salle de bain à la chambre. Felicity sourit et entra se laver. Tout est immense chez eux. Ils peuvent faire rentrer 10 personnes dans cette douche. En sortant de la salle de bain, elle se dirigea directement dans la chambre. Elle portait une serviette de bain et faisait le tour de la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et Oliver passa la tête. Elle lui lança un regard de fou. Il entra doucement et referma la porte derrière lui lentement et tourna le verrou avec une grimace pour ne pas faire de bruit. Felicity était contrarié de le voir ici mais il était trop charmant pour lui en vouloir.

Felicity : « qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » dit-elle en chuchotant

Oliver : « ils sont tous couchés et je voulais te voir » dit-il sur le même ton.

Il s'approcha et il la tira vers lui. Il l'embrassa. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée.

Felicity : « si seulement j'avais pu rentrer chez moi tu aurais pu me rejoindre »

Oliver : « on peut se voir ici aussi »

Il dégagea la serviette et elle se retrouva nu dans ses bras.

Felicity : « je vais tremper ton pyjama »

Oliver : « je le suis déjà »

Felicity : « tu ne sais donc pas être romantique »

Oliver : « je veux rester avec toi ce soir »

Felicity : « je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Il commençait ses mains sur son corps elle essayait de résister. C'était vraiment difficile.

Felicity : « tu devrais partir »

Il se dégagea à contrecœur de ses bras. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la forcer et qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise ici. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit en refermant délicatement derrière lui.

Thea : « c'était du rapide »

Oliver : « Thea ! Tu m'as fait peur. Tu ne dors pas ? »

Thea : « je peux te poser la même question. Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre ? »

Oliver : « on discutait d'un point important. C'est nul c'est en rapport avec l'entreprise. »

Thea : « ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? »

Oliver : « je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre speedy. Tu devrais aller te coucher »

Oliver passa devant sa sœur. Peut-être a-t-elle réellement un détecteur à fille.


	13. Le retour du héro

**Chapitre 13 : Le retour du héro**

Difficile de passer une nuit dans un manoir immense c'est ce que pensait Felicity mais finalement elle avait agréablement dormit. Elle se leva et se prépara avec les vêtements laissés par Thea la veille. Pas vraiment son style mais elle s'en contenta pour la matinée. Elle descendit dans le jardin où se trouvait déjà la petite famille autour du petit déjeuner. Oliver avait laissé un message à Felicity pour la prévenir qu'ils l'attendaient à l'extérieur et qu'elle pouvait prendre le temps nécessaire pour les rejoindre.

Felicity remercia Moira de son accueil, Oliver lui servit une tasse de café.

Oliver : « vous avez besoin d'un chauffeur pour rentrer ? »

Felicity : « est-ce une proposition ? »

Oliver : « si c'est nécessaire »

Ils échangèrent un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Thea qui toussa pour les faire redescendre de leur nuage.

Oliver ramena Felicity chez elle. Ils passèrent la porte de son appartement et elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre pour enfiler des vêtements à elle.

Felicity : « tu diras à Thea que je lui rendrais ses vêtements après les avoir nettoyé »

Oliver : « nous pouvons les nettoyer aussi »

Felicity : « j'insiste » dit-elle en tirant sur la veste en cuir d'Oliver pour la rapprocher d'elle.

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser.

Felicity : « j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit »

Oliver : « ha bon ? Et qu'est ce que je faisais ? »

Felicity : « tout ce que tu avais envie de me faire la nuit dernière »

Oliver : « comment peux-tu avoir la moindre idée de ce que je voulais faire la nuit dernière »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et joua tendrement avec son nez avant que leurs lèvres se trouvent de nouveau.

Il poussa légèrement Felicity vers sa chambre et claqua la porte de la chambre derrière eux.

La nuit tomba et Oliver avait quitté Felicity, il avait promis à Diggle de s'entrainer avec lui. Il avait dit à Felicity qu'il devait rentrer au manoir, encore un mensonge. Son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque mensonge. Felicity était seule chez elle et écrivait un rapport assise sur son lit sur son ordinateur quand un bruit provenant de la pièce à vivre la fit lever la tête. Elle crue au début que son imagination lui jouait des tours quand un grincement sur la parquet la fit réagir elle se leva et sortit de la chambre à petit pas

Felicity : « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Un nouveau son dans le salon l'effrayit d'autant plus elle se précipita dans la chambre et ferma à clé la porte de justesse la poignet s'enclencha plusieurs fois. Elle attrapa son téléphone posé sur le lit et appela Oliver qui revenait d'une patrouille dans les Glades, il hésita à répondre en voyant le numéro de Felicity.

Oliver : « Felicity ? »

Felicity : « Oliver ! Quelqu'un est chez moi ! »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Felicity lâcha le téléphone qui tomba au sol.

Oliver se précipita chez Felicity sous son masque, il la vit dans le salon assise sur une chaise les mains dans le dos. Le visage effrayait et recouvert de ses cheveux. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir laissé.

Il pouvait voir une ombre s'agitait derrière elle mais impossible d'y mettre un visage. Sullivan ? Pensa-t-il. Il lui semblait plus petit que lui.

Elle ne serait pas dans cette situation s'il était resté avec elle comme elle lui avait demandé.

 _6h plus tôt :_

 _Oliver et Felicity étaient allongés nus dans le lit. Cette nuit loin de l'autre les avait vraiment frustré et ils étaient vraiment heureux de se retrouver._

 _Oliver : « je dois y aller »_

 _Felicity : « non reste. Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'urgent ? »_

 _Oliver : « je dois retrouver ma mère au manoir je lui ai promis de vite rentrer pour l'aider »_

 _Felicity : « L'aider avec quoi ? »_

 _Oliver hésita un instant._

 _Oliver : « elle ne me l'a pas dit mais je lui ai promis ça avait l'air important »_

 _Felicity : « est-ce que tu reviens ensuite ? »_

 _Oliver : « dans la soirée. Peut-être un peu tard »_

 _Felicity : « je t'attends »_

Il se dirigea vers l'arrière la porte était ouverte et Oliver pensa que son agresseur avait utilisé cette porte pour entrer.

Il passa doucement la porte, le son de Felicity qui pleurait lui fendit le cœur. Il s'avança encore. Plus aucun signe de l'homme. Il se posta rapidement devant Felicity qui resta sans voix en voyant le justicier.

Oliver : « hey hey chut ne fait pas de bruit »

Felicity fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-il ici ? Le son de l'homme sur le sol fit réagir Oliver qui brandit son arc. Il se plaça devant Felicity pour la protéger.

Ce n'était pas Sullivan. Oliver ne savait pas du tout de qui il s'agissait.

Oliver : « posez votre arme ? »

Homme : « vous d'abord »

Oliver : « vous ne pouvez pas l'atteindre d'ici. Rendez-vous »

Homme : « C'est pas mon genre »

L'homme se précipita vers la cuisine Oliver lança une de ses flèches. Il ne voulait pas en arriver à la violence pour épargner le plus possible Felicity. Il se dirigea vers l'homme allongé au sol et blessé. Oliver appuya sur la blessure et l'homme hurla de douleur, Felicity pleura de plus belle.

Oliver : « qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? »

Homme : « on m'a payé pour récupérer des données »

Oliver : « qui ça ?! »

Homme : « je ne le connais pas il m'a dit qu'il me paierait pour ça »

Oliver lui donna un coup d'arc au visage ce qui fit perdre connaissance à l'homme. Il se pencha pour le fouiller et trouva une clé USB dans la poche de sa veste et un téléphone.

Il entendit pleurer Felicity et il se précipita vers elle pour la détacher.

Oliver : « ça va ? »

Secoué elle se laissa tomber au sol dans ses bras.

Oliver : « tout va bien Felicity tu vas bien »

Elle se détacha de lui et se releva, il fit de même. Elle s'approcha timidement de l'homme et Oliver l'empêcha de s'approcher de trop.

Felicity : « comment tu as su ? »

Oliver : « je vous ai dit que je veillerai sur toi ». Il aurait voulut répondre qu'elle l'avait appelé mais il choisit de lui mentir encore.

Felicity : « merci »

Elle se sentait mal, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis que dans cette même pièce ils avaient commencé à faire l'amour et comme d'instinct elle fixa le fameux mur. Oliver le remarqua et voulut prendre congé.

Felicity : « attend ! Si tu me surveilles tu sais alors pour Oliver »

Il se figea, il lui faisait dos.

Oliver : « je ne te mérites pas »

Felicity : « et lui il mérite ? »

Oliver : « lui non plus. Il n'existe pas un homme sur cette terre qui mérite ta beauté, ta gentillesse, ton intelligence, ton corps et encore moins ton cœur »

Felicity avait depuis son agression les yeux couvert de larme mais ses mots l'avaient bouleversé. Oliver également, il avait pour la première réellement conscience qu'elle était beaucoup mieux que lui et qu'elle méritait un autre homme que lui.


	14. Où en sommes-nous ?

**Chapitre 14 : Où en sommes-nous ?**

La police entourait la maison de Felicity. La police avait assis son agresseur dans une voiture pour le conduire au poste. Un officier plaçait un périmètre de sécurité à l'entrée. Felicity était à l'intérieur encore sous le choc. Impossible de vraiment savoir en ce moment si son état était en relation avec le cambriolage ou les mots du justicier.

Lance lui posait des questions auxquelles elle répondait d'une voix tremblante. Oliver arriva. Il jouait clairement la comédie, lui qui se trouvait ici vingt minutes plus tôt. Un officier le laissa passer lorsque Lance lui fit signe que c'était bon.

Oliver avança vers une Felicity clairement désorientée. Il lui demanda si ça allait d'une voix calme et posée. Aucune réponse ne sortit de sa bouche pas même un regard. Elle était en colère ? Pourquoi ?

Lance ajouta avant de les laisser seul que c'est une chance qu'il n'ait rien touché et une chance qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

Oliver pensa à la clé usb. Il voulait cette clé usb. Il l'avait embarqué avec lui en partant afin que Diggle l'analyse.

Il se retourna vers Felicity et une nouvelle il lui demanda si ça allait. Elle se retourna les bras croisés et les yeux baissés.

Felicity : « où étais-tu ? »

Oliver : « j'étais en chemin dès que j'ai su… »

Felicity : « je t'ai appelé et tu n'es pas venu »

Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était venu mais sous son costume d'Arrow. Il souffla et baissa les yeux.

Felicity : « j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire tu devrais me laisser »

Elle passa devant lui pour se diriger vers la cuisine où il y a quelques minutes Arrow venait de lui fendre le cœur. Elle était complètement perdue. Même si elle est heureuse avec Oliver, elle devait bien avouer que ses sentiments pour le justicier étaient plus forts. Elle ne sait plus qui choisir. Oliver était pour elle plus qu'un rêve de jeune fille, une relation avec un homme beau marrant. Le justicier était son héro, les paroles du cœur. Il savait la mettre en confiance et elle n'est plus certaine d'avoir autant confiance en Oliver.

Elle se retourna et Oliver était parti. Elle avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

Le lendemain, Felicity arriva au bureau avec un mal de tête énorme. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil et remercia le ciel que le maquillage existait pour cacher ses cernes.

Elle était installée à son bureau depuis plus d'une heure. Oliver arriva d'un pas décidé dans son bureau un dossier à la main. Il se stoppa net en la voyant assise. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle serait là aujourd'hui. Elle leva la tête de ses papiers et posa son stylo pour l'accueillir.

Oliver : « salut »

Felicity : « salut »

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes, puis Oliver sortit de son rêve pour s'avancer vers son bureau.

Oliver : « j'allais te poser ce dossier sur ton bureau pour que tu le relises et le signe. Il s'agit du compte rendu d'analyse de l'entrepôt nord. J'ai listé le matériel nécessaire que nous devons investir pour la productivité »

Felicity : « C'est le seul moyen ? Nous avons déjà assez de problème d'argent pour investir sur du matériel »

Oliver : « Nous avons justement ces problèmes d'argent parce que nous ne faisons pas le nécessaire pour que la productivité soit meilleure »

Felicity : « je vais garder le dossier et l'étudier pour voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions »

Oliver : « tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Felicity resta sous le choc à sa question qui faisait écho à ce qu'elle pensait la nuit d'avant.

Felicity : « je veux juste donner mon avis aussi. Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la confiance »

Oliver : « très bien. Bonne journée. »

Il tourna les talons, il était visiblement déçu. Felicity se sentait mal de lui faire ça. Elle avait tout de même besoin de réfléchir. Au fond de lui Oliver savait exactement qu'elle devait se sentir mal suite à leur conversation dans son appartement. Et pour sa part il se sentait terriblement mal de savoir qu'une part d'elle ne le désire pas lui mais un homme sous un masque. Il s'agissait du même homme mais elle n'en avait pas conscience.

Oliver rentra directement à l'Arrow Cave, il fit un signe à Diggle en arrivant. John secoua la tête et lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas avec Felicity ce soir. Oliver lui répondit qu'elle avait envie d'être en peu seule en ce moment et qu'après la nuit dernière c'était une bonne chose.

Oliver attrapa son arc et Dig remarqua que son ami avait besoin de se défouler. Oliver sortit patrouiller. Il était déterminé à retrouver Sullivan. Diggle était toujours sur le décryptage de la clé usb. Il aurait bien voulut l'aide de Felicity sur ce coup. Il en informa Oliver par radio.

Oliver : « il n'en est pas question ! »

Diggle : « elle peut aider. Et mec c'est pas mon truc l'informatique »

Oliver : « je ne veux pas la mêler à cette histoire »

Diggle : « elle est déjà là dedans je te rappelle et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'Arrow lui rend visite. »

Oliver souffla un bon coup. Diggle avait raison s'ils voulaient en finir au plus vite, l'aide de Felicity est précieuse. Il passa récupérer la clé usb auprès de Diggle et alla en direction de chez Felicity.

Il frappa bizarrement à la porte arrière. Elle ouvrit et resta surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Arrow.

Felicity : « depuis quand tu frappes à la porte ? »

Oliver : « j'ai besoin de ton aide »

Il tendit le téléphone et la clé usb. Felicity les prit en main sans vraiment comprendre.

Oliver : « la clé usb est cryptée je ne peux pas la lire sans ton aide. Et le téléphone était à ton agresseur »

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle s'installa sur le canapé sans rien dire. Oliver resta debout et l'observer de derrière. La lumière de la nuit la rendait si belle pensa-t-il.

Felicity : « je ne peux pas faire ça »

Oliver : « je sais que tu es capable de pirater cette clé »

Felicity : « j'en suis capable oui, ce n'est pas le problème. On a mit mon ordinateur sur surveillance je ne peux pas l'utiliser »

Oliver : « et au travail ? »

Felicity : « c'est encore pire »

Oliver : « ils ont fait ça quand ? »

Felicity : « aujourd'hui. »

Oliver n'avait pas été mis au courant et il lui en voulait pour ça.

Oliver : « de quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Felicity : « d'un ordinateur et d'internet. Le reste je m'en occupe. »

Oliver : « alors je vais avoir besoin que tu me suives »

Il n'avait pas le choix il devait l'emmener pour qu'elle s'occupe de retrouver Sullivan.


	15. Une limite au secret

**Chapitre 15 : Une limite au secret**

Il lui indiqua l'adresse de l'entrepôt elle arriva le téléphone à la main avec le message avec l'adresse inscrit dessus.

C'était un immense immeuble, il ne semblait pas habité. Oliver se trouvait avec Diggle qui continuait à lui faire la morale sur cet endroit dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence. Oliver regardait par la fenêtre. Il l'avait vu arriver et entrer dans le bâtiment. Il demanda à Diggle de les laisser, il ne fallait pas que Felicity découvre son identité.

Il était toujours en colère mais prit congé.

Felicity entra dans la pièce, il n'y avait rien ici. Il y avait un ordinateur qui trainait sur un bureau poussiéreux, elle se dirigea directement vers lui et s'installa sur le siège. Le matériel n'était pas très récent. Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Arrow restait silencieux derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, elle attendait ses ordres. Il en sourit.

Oliver : « La clé Felicity »

Felicity : « oui c'est vrai »

Elle fit demi-tour sur sa chaise pour s'installé en face de l'ordinateur, elle entra la clé dans le port usb et commença à taper rapidement sur son clavier. Oliver était impressionné par son talent. Plusieurs fenêtres différentes s'affichaient sur les écrans. Impossible de déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait dessus mais cela semblait si évident pour elle – c'était le plus important.

Felicity : « j'y suis »

Oliver sortit de sa pensée et s'approcha d'elle.

Oliver : « si vite ? »

Felicity : « c'est pas compliqué »

Oliver : « j'en suis pourtant incapable »

Felicity : « bon c'est peut-être un peu compliqué »

Il sourit.

Felicity : « Ce sont des plans de QC. Et des documents financier de ma société »

Oliver : « pourquoi faire ? »

Felicity : « s'il s'en prend à moi c'est pour avoir mon entreprise »

Elle se leva et croisa les bras. Elle commençait à faire les cents pas.

Oliver : « qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Felicity : « Je m'inquiète pour Oliver »

Il était surpris par sa réponse et elle avait bien remarqué par la façon dont son corps a réagit pas besoin de voir son visage pour ça. Elle pensait l'avoir vexé.

Felicity : « laisse tomber c'est ridicule »

Oliver : « tu penses qu'il est en danger ? »

Felicity : « oui c'est normal non ? S'il arrive à me tuer »

Oliver : « ça n'arrivera pas »

Felicity : « s'il y arrive. Il restera Oliver à abattre. Il faut que tu le protèges aussi. Sullivan doit le savoir »

Oliver : « je vous protègerai aucun de vous deux ne va mourir »

Felicity : « merci »

Oliver : « qu'en est-il du téléphone ? »

Felicity : « j'ai lancé mon logiciel. On devrait avoir son contenu complet demain dans la journée »

Oliver : « c'est si long ? »

Felicity : « c'est tout ce que je peux faire avec un ordinateur si vieux »

Oliver : « tu as carte blanche pour tout reprendre ici »

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Cet endroit est si impersonnel.

Felicity : « ce n'est pas vraiment ta cachète secrète ? »

Oliver : « qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça ? »

Felicity : « il n'y a rien ici. Aucune arc, aucune flèche seulement un ordinateur et tu l'as dit toi-même tu n'es pas doué avec »

Oliver : « je préfère te garder éloigner le plus possible de ma vie »

Felicity : « oui je l'ai bien compris »

Elle baissa la tête. Elle s'en voulait de toujours le désirer autant. Il s'approcha d'elle pour remonter son menton.

Oliver : « j'essaie le plus possible Felicity. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'y arrive ou que j'en ai envie »

Elle ouvrit la bouche prête à répliquer mais il ajouta « tu devrais rentrer te reposer ». Il s'écarta d'elle. Elle prit ses affaires et se leva.

Felicity : « Oliver »

Il fit demi-tour surpris. Elle a découvert mon identité.

Elle fit demi-tour à son tour et le regarda.

Felicity : « il me manque »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

Felicity : « mais tu me manques aussi. Comment est-ce possible de désirer quelqu'un sans visage, sans nom ? »

Oliver : « j'aimerais tellement te dévoiler mon identité. J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment mais peu importe le contexte ça se termine mal »

Felicity : « comment je pourrais le prendre mal ? »

Oliver : « tu me verrais d'une autre manière et je ne peux pas risquer de perdre la lumière que tu as dans les yeux quand tu me regardes »

Elle quitta la pièce, elle n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Il resta seul et ferma les yeux. Diggle refit surface et ajouta « c'était plutôt gênant à entendre » il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et ajouta « je ne vais pas tenir longtemps »

Le matin arriva et Felicity arriva avec du retard au bureau elle sortit de l'ascenseur et alla voir Oliver dans son bureau un café à la main.

Felicity : « salut je ne te dérange pas ? »

Oliver : « non entre »

Elle déposa le café sur son bureau. Il la remercia.

Elle lui tendit un dossier.

Oliver : « ça je m'en serais passé »

Felicity : « c'est moi qui l'ai rédigé cette nuit je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai juste besoin de ta signature »

Oliver : « je regarderais ça tout à l'heure »

Felicity : « merci »

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il ajouta.

Oliver : « tu as eu du mal à dormir ? »

Felicity : « oui il y a des nuits comme ça. Je suis rentré tard et j'avais la tête ailleurs »

Oliver : « tu es rentré tard ? »

Felicity : « c'est quoi cette question ? »

Oliver : « je voudrais juste qu'on discute de nous »

Felicity : « tu veux qu'on se dise quoi au juste ? »

Oliver : « depuis notre dispute nous n'avons pas parlé et tu me manques »

Felicity : « tu me manques aussi »

Il avait envie de lui répondre qu'il le savait mais ne le fit pas.

Oliver : « et j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Felicity : « tu es enceinte ? »

Oliver : « ne fait pas de l'humour ce n'est pas le moment »

Felicity : « désolé je fais ça quand je suis stressé »

Oliver : « je sais mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être drôle devant moi »

Felicity : « tu veux parler de quoi ? »

Oliver : « et si on se donnait rendez-vous ce soir à mon club ? »

Felicity : « mais il est fermé nous sommes mercredi »

Oliver : « je sais »

Felicity : « très bien on se voit ce soir à ton club »

Oliver : « merci. »

Elle quitta la pièce, il était plus que déterminé à lui avouer qui il était.


	16. L'homme sous la capuche

**Chapitre 16 : L'homme sous la capuche**

Felicity arriva devant le bâtiment du Verdant autrefois entrepôt de QC. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle se demanda si en tant que PDG elle détenait une part aussi de cette boîte de nuit mais rapidement elle se rappela qu'elle devait aller à la rencontre d'Oliver qui devait surement l'attendre. Elle était en retard, elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre de ce rendez-vous et donc avait passé une heure devant son armoire cherchant ce qu'elle allait portait. Elle choisie de rester simple et elle enfila un jean, d'un pull noir en col V pour donner une touche d'élégances et une paire de bottes noire.

Elle avança vers l'entrée et poussa la porte, heureuse de la trouver ouverte. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le Verdant dans cette pénombre, seulement éclairé par les néons verts derrière le bar. Elle s'avança à la recherche d'Oliver qui arriva de l'ombre à droite du bar.

Oliver : « Salut »

Felicity : « Salut »

Elle souriait heureuse qu'il soit là. Avait-elle peur de se retrouver ici ?

Oliver : « j'ai presque cru que tu n'allais pas venir »

Felicity : « j'ai eu du mal à m'habiller »

Oliver : « tu es parfaite. Je te sers un verre ? »

Felicity : « avec plaisir »

Elle avait besoin de se détendre et lui aussi. Il devait prendre sur lui pour lui avouer qui il était. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Diggle sachant très bien quelle serait sa réaction, il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour désapprouver sa décision. C'était maintenant ou jamais soit elle acceptait qui il était soit elle partait et il la perdrait pour toujours.

Il déposa les deux verres sur le bar où Felicity avait pris place sur un tabouret.

Felicity : « tu vas me dire pourquoi je suis là ? »

Oliver : « je voulais qu'on discute de nous c'est ce que je t'ai dit »

Il prit une gorgée de son verre.

Felicity : « tu as aussi dit vouloir me parler de quelque chose »

Oliver : « j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qui t'empêche de dormir »

Felicity : « ce n'est pas toi »

Oliver : « je sais. J'imagine qu'en grande partie Sullivan toujours en liberté ne doit pas aider »

Felicity : « ouais on peut dire ça »

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire.

Oliver : « la nuit où ce voleur est entré chez toi »

Felicity (elle le coupa) : « ne parlons plus de ça »

Oliver : « lorsque tu m'as appelé. Je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne t'aurais laissé tomber. »

Felicity : « alors où étais-tu ? »

Oliver : « avec toi »

Felicity fit la grimace, elle ne comprenait rien. Il lui tendit la main et l'invita à le suivre d'un « viens avec moi »

Elle garda la main dans la sienne, ils arrivèrent devant une porte fermée par un code. Il hésita avant de faire le code. La porte se déverrouilla. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Felicity ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait et où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait.

Ils descendirent des escaliers. Il faisait noir, vraiment noir. Oliver semblait connaître parfaitement les marches de l'escalier pour Felicity derrière lui qui serrait deux fois plus fort sa main elle hésitait à chaque fois qu'elle posait le pied.

En bas de l'escalier il lâcha sa main. Felicity resta dans son coin alors qu'Oliver disparu dans la pièce. Le bruit assourdissant du compteur qui se mit en marche la fit sursauter.

Les lumières s'allumèrent dans la pièce. Felicity resta bouche bée. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur un nouvel élément de la pièce. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle n'en était pas capable.

Oliver restait lui prêt du compteur à l'observer. Il commençait à avoir peur. Elle n'avait pas bougeait depuis plusieurs secondes.

Il s'avança vers elle et instantanément elle s'écarta pour avancer dans la pièce. Il eut un moment de recule et il se sentit rejeté.

Oliver : « dit quelque chose s'il te plaît »

Elle se retourna vers lui un air surpris sur le visage.

Felicity : « tout ce temps tu étais lui »

Oliver : « j'ai voulu te le dire à chaque fois »

Felicity : « ce matin quand je t'ai parlé de ma nuit dernière »

Oliver : « tu étais avec moi »

Felicity : « La fameuse agression chez moi »

Oliver : « je suis venu »

Felicity avait les larmes qui coulaient mais il ne s'approcha pas d'elle pour ne pas la faire fuir.

Felicity : « Lorsque Sullivan m'a attaqué dans mon bureau »

Oliver : « c'était encore moi Felicity. Chez toi lorsque je suis venu lorsque nous avons »

Felicity : « tais toi ! »

Elle ne le laissa pas terminé.

Oliver : « je suis désolé »

Felicity : « On a couché ensemble, j'ai couché avec le justicier. Puis je suis sorti avec toi et alors que je pensais que c'était ma première nuit avec toi, tu savais que ce n'était pas le cas. »

Oliver : « j'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal crois-moi »

Felicity : « je te crois »

Elle lui tourna le dos pour détailler la pièce. Elle croisa les bras et s'avança vers l'ordinateur. Elle vit la clé usb et le téléphone qu'elle avait craqué la veille. Elle pensa rapidement à si son logiciel avait bien tout récupéré mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Elle tourna vers sa gauche se plaquant devant le costume du justicier. Elle passa sa main sur l'arc.

Oliver s'avança vers elle. Il se plaça derrière elle.

Oliver : « je me suis imaginé dix milles fois te le dire. Mais jamais tu n'es resté silencieuse »

Felicity : « et qu'est ce que je disais ? »

Oliver : « dix milles variantes de « je ne veux plus jamais te revoir » »

Elle sourit malgré elle puis elle ferma les yeux.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle se crispa rapidement avant d'ouvrir les yeux de nouveaux et se tourner vers lui.

Felicity : « j'ai besoin de temps »

Oliver : « je comprends »

Felicity : « merci de me l'avoir dit »

Il se contenta de sourire légèrement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte mais il savait qu'elle allait le quitter d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse avant de remonter sa main droite sur sa joue. Puis, elle s'en alla en silence. Elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Elle est heureuse de savoir enfin qui est derrière cette capuche mais elle déteste l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'Oliver.

Elle entra dans sa voiture et roula inconsciemment jusqu'à chez elle.

Il resta de longues minutes seul dans le sous-sol du Verdant ne sachant pas comment prendre la réaction de Felicity à ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

Il décida à rentrer chez lui exténué par ce moment et le stress accumulé de la journée.

Il sortit du Verdant et commença à fermer la porte à clé quand un coup violent dans la nuque le mit à terre. Il perdit la tête, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, voyant trouble des étoiles dans les yeux et sensation de nausée. Un nouveau coup dans les côtes le fit réagir et crisper de douleur. Un autre coup et il sentit une côte se briser effleurant son poumon, il prit une grande inspiration mêlant douleur et peur de la mort qui se rapprocher. Il était incapable de se défendre, ni de voir son ou ses agresseurs. Il reçu un dernier coup sur le visage le plongeant inconscient dans ses pensées. Et c'est loin de se rendre compte des coups qu'il recevait encore qu'il murmura le sang aux lèvres « Felicity ».


	17. Avouer

**Chapitre 17 : Avouer**

Le bruit sourd d'un sifflement dans les oreilles, à peine conscient, un œil ouvert, une lumière éblouissante, une nouvelle perte de connaissance. Voici à quoi se résume le trajet en ambulance d'Oliver. C'est inconscient et blessé, gravement blessé que Diggle à retrouver son ami. C'est sans attendre qu'il a appelé une ambulance à son secourt.

La nuit aux urgences était vite passée, Diggle, Thea, Walter et Moira étaient présents. John était de marbre bien qu'inquiet. Thea et sa mère étaient assises dans la pièce inspectant l'horloge au dessus du comptoir de l'accueil. Walter était au téléphone à discuter avec quiconque capable de retrouver les personnes qui ont fait ça.

Le médecin arriva à la rencontre de la famille Queen et Walter raccrocha afin d'écouter les nouvelles. Il les rassura, précisant qu'ils pouvaient aller lui rendre visite dans sa chambre.

Oliver était dans un sale état, deux côtes cassées et des Ecchymoses sur le corps. Il était conscient mais perdu.

Moira : « mon chéri comment tu te sens ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Que faisais-tu au club un jour de fermeture ? »

Walter : « Moira je suis certain qu'Oliver n'a pas vraiment envie de répondre à des questions maintenant »

Oliver : « où est Felicity ? »

Walter : « je ne l'ai pas encore prévenu, les deux PDG se retrouvant chacun à l'hôpital c'est mauvais pour les actions de la société. Il ne faut pas que ton hospitalisation se sache »

Oliver : « je veux la voir »

Moira fit un pas un arrière. Anxieuse pour son fils ou seulement jalouse qu'il souhaite seulement la présence d'une autre femme à ses côtés.

Moira : « je vais l'appeler »

Oliver souffla un bon coup de soulagement.

Felicity arriva au bureau toujours surprise par la nouvelle d'Oliver. Elle alla directement dans son bureau voulant en finir avec cette histoire. Elle arriva devant et vit qu'il n'était pas encore là. « Bien sûr » dit-elle en faisant demi-tour alors que son portable sonna. Elle vit le nom de Moira et répondit instantanément.

« Il lui ait arrivé quoi ? Ho mon Dieu j'arrive tout de suite »

A l'hôpital, Thea racontait des histoires de familles à Oliver ne voulant pas qu'il en rate une miette. Felicity entra dans la chambre sous le choc en voyant l'état d'Oliver.

Felicity : « ho mon Dieu Oliver ! »

Elle se précipita sur lui sans savoir pour ses côtes ce qui lui fit grogner de douleur. Elle se décala en s'excusant.

Felicity : « est-ce que ça va ? »

Oliver : « ça pourrait aller mieux. J'ai l'impression de vivre la pire des gueules de bois »

Moira : « très bien ! Nous allons vous laissez »

La pièce se vida les laissant un peu seul.

Felicity : « qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était Sullivan, je t'avais dit qu'il allait s'en prendre à toi »

Oliver : « Felicity »

Felicity : « quoi regardes toi ! »

Oliver : « je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. Je saurais mort sinon »

Felicity : « il faut que je sache. Tu avais quelle identité ? »

Oliver : « je ne jouais pas les justicier hier soir. J'ai seulement fermé le club et c'est arrivé »

Felicity : « ne me refais plus jamais ça. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de te voir dans cet état »

Oliver : « je préfère mourir que te voir t'inquiéter de la sorte »

Felicity : « Oliver je suis sérieuse »

Oliver : « moi aussi. Avant de perdre connaissance. C'est à toi que je pensais. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre. J'ai encore peur de te perdre. Je t'aime »

Cet aveux d'Oliver avait clairement retourné Felicity qui tourna la tête et vit l'heure.

Felicity : « J'ai coup de fil à passer d'urgence au bureau. J'avais un rendez-vous mais je suis venu ici »

Oliver : « Ok »

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre plus choqué qu'en entrant. Thea s'approcha d'elle.

Thea : « qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Felicity : « Oliver vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait »

Thea : « vraiment ? »

Felicity : « je sais qu'il a pris des coups aux visages mais là c'était plutôt claire »

Thea : « attend ! Tu as répondu quoi ? »

Diggle arriva et demanda s'il pouvait entrer. Felicity le regarda fixement sachant qu'il partageait le secret d'Oliver. Elle se décala le laissant entrer.

Diggle : « Hey comment tu te sens ? »

Oliver : « j'ai dit à Felicity que je l'aimais »

Diggle : « le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là me fait dire que ça s'est mal passé »

Oliver : « elle a prétendu avoir un coup de fil à passer »

Diggle : « tu ne la crois pas ? C'est possible »

Oliver : « elle m'a dit qu'elle devait prévenir qu'elle allait rater un rendez-vous. Mais je connais son emploi du temps elle n'avait rien »

Diggle : « je vois. »

Assise dans la salle d'attente Thea explosa de rire.

Felicity : « ce n'est pas drôle »

Thea : « c'est plutôt marrant en faite. Il te dit qu'il t'aime et tu inventes une excuse. Tu sais au moins que tu étais la seule personne qu'il voulait voir aujourd'hui »

Felicity : « et s'il ne le pensait pas ? »

Thea : « pourquoi il ne le penserait pas c'est ridicule »

Felicity : « parce qu'il a faillit mourir et qu'il pensait à moi juste avant de perdre connaissance. S'il avait vu n'importe qui au lieu de moi il n'aurait jamais dit ça »

Thea : « tu réfléchis trop. Mon frère t'aime j'en suis persuadé »

Felicity : « je ne devrais pas t'en parler »

Thea : « de quoi ? De votre histoire ? Je t'en prie je sais tout »

Felicity : « comment tu l'as su ? »

Thea : « c'est plutôt évident quand mon frère ne ramène plus de femme à la maison chaque soir c'est qu'il est amoureux et ce n'est jamais arrivé »

Felicity : « vraiment ? »

Thea : « même pas avec Laurel »

Thea se leva alors que sa mère lui fit signe. Walter alla donc voir Felicity.

Walter : « alors vous et Oliver ? »

Felicity : « pardon ? »

Walter : « Felicity je vous ai demandé une seule chose à tous les deux c'est de ne pas tomber là dedans. J'ai besoin que vous gardiez QC en ordre. Cela veut dire pas d'écart du genre coucher ensemble »

Felicity : « nous sommes amis. Il ne se passe rien entre nous »

Walter : « il vous a demandé à son réveil »

Felicity : « je vous l'ai dit nous sommes amis. Moi-même je ne voudrais personne d'autre à mes côtés dans un tel état »

Elle se leva sentant la nausée qui commence à lui monter. Et pour coroner le tout le détective Lance arriva après avoir entendu ce qui était arrivé à Oliver.

Lance : « Mlle. Smoak, comment vous allez ? »

Felicity : « ça pourrait aller mieux »

Walter : « Détective ! Vous êtes venu ? »

Lance : « il faut bien »

Walter : « Alors vous savez si l'agression d'Oliver peut être lié à cette histoire avec Sullivan »

Lance : « il est encore tôt pour le dire. Mais à premier lieu votre beau-fils s'est fait volé son portefeuille et sa montre ça semble être plus crapuleux. Sullivan n'a pas vraiment besoin d'une montre »

Felicity avait tout entendu malgré elle et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Oliver sans frapper interrompant Diggle et Oliver.

Felicity : « peu importe ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ou ce qu'il m'ait arrivé si c'est lié ou pas. Je vais t'aider, vous aider (dit-elle en regardant Diggle) on va retrouver Sullivan, on doit le retrouver »


End file.
